


Those Warm Hands

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [16]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arson, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Cohabitation, Comfort, Crass language, Cussing, Dancing, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Explosions, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Trafficking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inner Dialogue, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation in Shower, Monologue, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Naïve Kou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Paintball, Parkour, Past, Past Child Abuse, Pining Kou, Poor Housekeeping, Porn Watching, Q & A in Author's Notes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scrabble, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Sparring, Target Practice, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Varying Length Chapters, Xenophobia, bed stealing, ooc Asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: “Oh no. Now you have to tell us.” Minako poked him in the arm.“My wife is a fujoshi.”“Oh hush, you.” She swatted at Takato, making all but Kou laugh.“How did you two get together anyway?”“I first noticed him when…”
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Kou (Finder Series)/Original Character(s), Takato (Finder Series)/Original Character(s)
Series: Bakeneko [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090347
Comments: 172
Kudos: 142





	1. Coffee with Cream

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters in this AU are mine.
> 
> ** I have not read all the fanfictions on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to any story there, I have no idea how it happened except that we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! ^_^
> 
> ***The p.o.v. is going to be mostly from Kou's perspective, but more third person limited with a few asides just for a little clarity and reader insight. I hope this makes sense.
> 
> **** Neph didn't get parts of this so please ignore any grammar mistakes I didn't catch.

The hot pot simmered on its portable stove in the middle of the table. Takato whisked his egg in a bowl with his chopsticks. Minako cut beef strips into smaller pieces for a squirming Hiroto in his booster seat. Akihito popped the tab on his beer. 

Kou stared into his unbroken egg yolk.

“Kou? Are you okay?” Akihito's mom leaned over and covered his hand with her own.

“Sorry. Yea. Just…thinking.”

“You don't look okay, bud.” Akihito leaned over to rest his hand on his shoulder.

“It's just… Shiro and I had a stupid fight and… I haven’t seen him for three days.”

“About what?”

Kou wouldn't, _couldn't,_ look Akihito in the eye. “You and Asami-san.”

“What? Why?” Akihito tilted his head, eyes wide in startled confusion.

“We were supposed to go see a movie, but then you two decided to go out for dinner instead of staying home. With the heightened security since the announcement of you two being together and Suoh-san being off on his honeymoon, he got called in with Hayashida.”

“Oh. Why didn't you call me?”

“It's his job.” He gave a small shrug, and Akihito finally released his shoulder from the tightened grip.

“Yea, but there’s like thirty others who could have taken his place for a night."

“That's what I told him.”

“Kou, I’m so sorry. We didn’t know about or mean to ruin your date.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay. Next time, call me or Asami. Or Suoh. They'll understand.”

“If there is a next time.” He slumped down in his chair. “Why do my relationships never work? The longest one before Shiro was four months before she dumped me over the _t-shirt_ I was wearing.”

“Your t-shirt,” Takato deadpanned. 

“I didn’t notice the ink stain. I was trying to print off a big job and my printer jammed. I was in a hurry to meet her for dinner and didn’t change clothes.” He twisted his bowl and watched the egg spin. “Shiro didn’t care if I was covered head to toe in cyan and magenta. One time he…” Kou flushed red. “Never mind.”

“Oh no. Now you have to tell us.” Minako poked him in the arm.

“My wife is a fujoshi.”

“Oh hush, you.” She swatted at Takato, making all but Kou laugh.

“How did you two get together anyway?”

“I first noticed him when…”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“This is Hayashida Akira. He's the head of Akihito's security.” Asami stood next to the two men.

Hayashida bowed. “Pleasure to finally meet you all.”

“And this is Furakawa Shiro.”

“Please call me Shiro.” He, too, bowed. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same.”

“Likewise.” They returned the bow in greeting.

Kou studied the two men tasked with protecting Akihito. Hayashida was barely shorter than Asami. Black hair. Muscularly built. Gruff voice. Sharp brown eyes peered from hooded lids.

Shiro, on the other hand, only came up to the tip of Asami's nose. Darker skin. Hair the color of wheat ready to be harvested. Clear aqua blue eyes. Smooth rich voice. Muscular in a way that wasn’t obvious, but still fit his body size.

Handsome in a way that probably turned more than a few heads his way for a second look.

_Wow._

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

He changed in the locker room off the dojo before entering the room. Knowing some of the etiquette from television and movies, he gave a small bow before entering the room.

“Kou! You made it.” Akihito jogged across the room in a white gi, one eye still covered by a thick patch under wire-rimmed glasses.

How and why Akihito ended up losing part of his vision still made his blood boil, but seeing Asami's breakdown and vow to never hurt Akihito again tempered most of the anger.

“Hey, Aki. Wouldn't miss it. Like I said, no one is using me to get at you again.”

“We’re about to stretch and warm up. Find a spot to loosen up. You'll need it. Trust me.”

He didn’t expect to see Asami, but he was there wearing his own gi tied with a belt.

_Of course. He's a black belt._

Akihito turned to see where he was looking. “Karate was the only martial art available where he lived in France as a kid. He practices Aikido, Judo, Jujitsu, and Kendo, too, among others.”

“So it’s not just the gun people need to worry about.”

Akihito laughed. “Nope. Suoh's training some new bouncers, so he couldn’t make it. Shiro is going to help instead with Asami leading the class.”

He finally noticed the figure leaning back against the far wall with his arms crossed. The white gi wrapped around an impressive figure.

*******

After their warm up, he already felt exhausted.

“Hoooh boy. I’m out of shape.” Takato said what he was thinking as he bent over to catch his breath. “Can we turn the air on in here?”

“Extremes.” Asami went to the front. “A fight may not, and probably won’t, be in ideal circumstances. Heat. Tight spaces. In the dark. With a weapon. Without. Against someone with one. Bare-handed. Injured. Anything we can think of that can be thrown at you, we're going to cover.”

*******

“Widen your stance.” Shiro made a 'spread' motion with his hands.

“If I go any wider, I’m going to lose range.”

“No, you won't. Straighten your back. Stop slouching. Use your core.”

“Core?”

“Just… Look.” Shiro moved behind him and put one hand on his lower back with the other on his chest. Kou felt him gently press him upright, not realizing a set of blue eyes had glanced downward before snapping back up to focus on the far wall over his shoulder. “Hold there.”

He winced, “Ow.”

“You must slump in your office chair. You should do some strength training to get your back muscles back into shape.” Shiro used his foot to push his into position. “Now stay there.”

_Okay then. Mom always said I had bad posture._

Shiro moved from behind his back to face him, setting his own stance. “Try to punch me.”

“Huh?”

“Try to hit me.” A smirk, an arched brow, and a twitch with two fingers in a 'bring it' set Kou's teeth on edge.

_You asked for it._

He swung his fist.

Shiro sidestepped the strike, making Kou overbalance and almost fall over.

“Are you aiming for my side?” Kou scowled as he heard the underlying laughter in Shiro's voice, which only made Shiro more amused.

_Cocky jerk._

“What you just did might work in a street brawl, but you want to get a fight over with fast. That means the head." Shiro tapped himself above his ear. "Knock them out. You need to pull your elbow in, too. A real opponent would have you joint locked and on the ground.”

“What did I do with my elbow?”

“Watch and do what I do.”

*******

“I'll meet you here tomorrow at eight after Asami-sama returns home for dinner. You should be back from the gun range by then.”

“Uugh! You’re killing me.” Everywhere ached as he swayed on his feet.

A smirk and sparkling with laughter blue eyes disappeared briefly behind a towel as Shiro wiped his face. "We're just getting started.”

“Put me out of my misery, please.”

Shiro just laughed, the rich sound sending shivers down Kou's spine.

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Your form is all wrong. You’ll hurt yourself.” Shiro leaned on the reflective glass with his arms crossed.

Kou's temper snapped, “Then show me.”

“All right.”

Shiro went around to his back and grabbed him by the arms. “Don’t bend your elbows outward.”

His eyes flew wide and he inhaled sharply in shock as Shiro pressed up against his back, from shoulder to hip.

“Feet just past your shoulders." A nudge to each foot.

"Now lift the kettlebell."

Still dazed, Kou brought up the weight.

"Like that. Good. Start to bend your knees. Back straight. Keep your back against my chest. Follow me down while bringing down the kettlebell between our legs."

Hip to hip. Ass to groin, he felt every movement of Shiro's body against his own with sharp clarity.

"See? Now do that in reverse. Up we go. Watch your elbows." Shiro gave both joints a light swat to correct him. "Good. Again."

By the time their session was over his heart was racing from more than just the exercises.

It felt like dirty dancing. Instincts said to grind backward as they moved together. 

_What's wrong with me?_

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Sion training room. This is Shiro.”

“Shiro? It’s Kou. Seriously, I said don't move, dude!” He refocused his aim on the cowering older man on the floor. His drawing tablet, cracked screen flickering, was beside him.

Shiro's voice hardened over the connection. “What's going on?”

“Akihito's father sent someone after me…" The man moved again, attempting to rub the sore spot where he was struck. "Stay still! To get him to cooperate. I managed to knock him in the head with my drawing tablet and snagged his gun.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Can you keep him down until we get there?”

“He’s an old man with creaky knees. I think I’ll be okay.”

Shiro laughed. “We're on our way.”

*******

"You sure you're alright?" Shiro stood next to him as the man was dragged from his apartment, bound and gagged by members of team four.

"Yea." He held out the firearm. "Here."

"Keep it for now. This isn't over yet until Asami-sama reunites with Takaba-sama. Which hopefully should be soon. Your friend Takato got a location. They're in Texas."

"Why didn't you go with Asami-san?"

"Hayashida is head of security while Suoh-sama is with Asami-sama. I'm his backup if something happens."

"What... What will... Asami-san do to Aki's parents?"

Shiro looked pensive and uneasy. "I don't know."

"He was a good man, Shiro. I've known him since I was little. This doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't until you hear the rumor going around."

"What rumor?"

"Asami-sama once had a kill order out on him."

"What?!"

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“You’re too…heavy,” Kou managed to grunt out as Shiro rested on top of him.

“Asami-sama said all extremes. Do what Asami-sama, Suoh-sama, and I showed you. Pike your hips and roll.”

*******

Jerking awake later that night from dreams that had him confused and aroused, he felt Shiro’s phantom weight still pressing down on him.

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Your coffee.” He stared at the liquid. 

“What about it?” Akihito arched a brow as he took a sip. Other customers chatted around them at their tables.

“It looks like…” He glanced at Shiro sitting with Hayashida two tables away with his own cup of steeping genmaicha tea.

They were talking quietly. Whatever was just said made Shiro glower and throw a stir stick at a laughing Hayashida.

_His skin. Coffee with a dash of cream._

“Like what?”

“It looks like you added too much half-and-half.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shiro has lineage from an indigenous people. So I have a challenge... Can anyone find the subregion one of Shiro's parents decends from? I gave a few clues.
> 
> ** Is Shiro interested? - Yes. 
> 
> Will he do anything about it? - No, not yet for dumb reasons. 
> 
> Did he make a mistake during the weight training? - Yes. His thoughts at the time... _Don't get hard. Don't get hard._ on repeat.
> 
> Have others noticed? - Yes, hence why Hayashida teased him at the cafe.


	2. Bakeneko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected events lead Kou to make a decision. It was his turn to protect Akihito...and Bakeneko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

He knew he shouldn't answer his cellphone while at work, but the unknown number was insistent, having already tried calling twice. Nakamura was giving him the stink eye from across the room as he answered. “Hello?”

“Kou-san, how fast can you get to Sion? Takaba-sama needs you.”

Kou perked up in curiosity at his desk chair. “What's up, Shiro?”

“Asami-sama's been in a car accident. They're not… It's not looking good, Kou-san.”

“ _What_?!” His shocked bellow and jerk to his feet, sending his drawing equipment skittering and rattling, startled everyone in the room. Nakamura’s face morphed from peevish to concerned.

“Hurry. Takaba-sama is acting… very strangely.”

“How so?”

“He just… ordered someone killed without pausing.”

“Holy shit. I’m on my way. I'll call Takato.”

*******

Shiro met him at the door and led him toward the elevator. “I’ve arranged for you both to be transferred temporarily here to headquarters. Asami-sama owns both your companies, so it was easy."

“Kou! Shiro!” Takato ran in behind them before the doors closed. “How is Asami-san?”

“They’ve stabilized him, but it's critical. Broken bones. Internal injuries. They’re waiting for Aoyama-sensei, but they may not be able to for long.”

Takato blinked several times in confusion, “Why isn't Aki on the way to him then?”

“He's heading Sion.”

“What?”

“I’m just as surprised, but this place was a zoo when we got here and the animals were loose. Takaba-sama snapped them back into order."

“You’re kidding.”

“I told you he was acting strangely.”

Hayashida met them at the elevator. “He just went into the bathroom. He's trying to stay together, but he's starting to lose it.”

“We've got him.”

“Thank you, Kou-san.” Shiro and Hayashida both bowed.

*******

“Sion is not releasing any statements at this time. Please call again tomorrow. Thank you.” He slammed down the receiver and slumped until his head was on Kirishima's desk.

He heard more key clicks. The phone rang shrilly once again and he groaned. 

“You okay?”

“What… What if he dies, Takato? Aki…”

“He won't.”

“But…”

" _If_ he does, Kou… We’ll be there for Aki. You know we will.”

“Yeah.”

“It worked! It actually worked.”

He sat up. “What did?”

“I unlocked Asami-san’s backup laptop with the silliest password. Who knew Asami-san was such a sap? Be right back.”

He closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. The phone began blaring incessantly again. He ignored it. 

“Vultures. They’re all vultures.”

Warm large hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him upright, startling him into a choked shriek, when he heard, “Up. Straighten your back.”

“Shiro.” He spun the chair to face him, still trying to recover his breath from the shock.

“Who are vultures?”

“The media. Other companies. I think a yakuza or two. They all want to know about Asami-san. They're circling like Sion is carrion waiting to be consumed.”

“We won't let that happen.”

Hayashida sprinted into the room from the stairwell access, looking pissed off and angry. “Shiro, prepare to gear up.”

“What's going on?”

Hayashida continued into Asami's, now Akihito's, office. Shiro and Kou both followed and heard him explain about the rogue team.

“Get as many as you can and go!” Akihito looked at Shiro, whose face set into one of determination.

_He's also going._

Hayashida pressed a button on the wall and spoke into the microphone. “All teams report to the training room. This is not a drill. Report to the training room. This is Hayashida, second to Suoh. Report immediately to the training room.”

“You’re Suoh's second?”

“I guard you and I was positioned first. If something happens to me, Shiro gains command.”

“But who will stay with Aki?” Takato looked back and forth between the two bodyguards.

Kou took a deep breath, decision quickly made. “I will.”

“I can't ask you to do this, Kou.” Akihito stared at him in shock.

“I can and I will. Asami-san has protected us all. It's time we returned the favor.”

_You can't stop me, Aki._

“Then you'll need this.” Hayashida turned his gun, handle outward, to him.

“Thank you.” Kou took it, weight already familiar in his hand from the firing range, and the shoulder holster, putting it on and adjusting it while everyone talked around him.

“Takaba-sama, now that you know the key code, look in the safe. You might want to start wearing one, too. I think the CZ75 is in there. He left wearing his Beretta.”

“Didn't think of that. I’m glad that idiot didn't use it earlier.”

“Probably thought we'd follow his orders. We need to move. Excuse me, sir.”

“If they’ve escaped, track them down and take them out for betraying Asami.” 

_The hell is up with Aki’s voice? Is he okay? Duh, Kou, of course he's not!_

“Understood.” Hayashida and Shiro both left the room.

_Be safe._

*******

“You sure you want to do this, Kou-san?”

“How many times am I going to tell you just Kou is fine. There’s no need for honorifics. Especially since I’m like your partner or some shit now. He’s one of my best friends, Shiro. He needs one of us close right now, and what better way to do it. Asami-san has protected us and Aki. Now it’s my turn.” He struggled with the shoulder harness, trying to get it comfortable. “I can’t get this thing right.”

“Hold still.”

Those warm hands smoothed across his back. “You’re too tight on your left. It’s pulling. Let it out a notch.”

He adjusted the strap. “Much better. Thank you, Shiro.”

They both settled against the wall outside the apartment door, on duty for another four hours before they were to be replaced for the night.

*******

The door opening startled them both. Akihito stood before them dressed entirely in black. He raised a finger to his lips with a wide grin. “Follow me and keep quiet.”

_Is he sick? His voice is so strange sounding._

“Yes, sir.” They traded glances, confused.

“Where are they?”

Shiro finally answered, “Who, sir?”

“The remaining traitors.”

“The old fish processing plant.”

“Perfect. Take me there. How many men fully trained in torture are in Asami's employ?”

“Four.” Shiro’s response was immediate.

“Call them. I need to make one stop first, though.”

“Where?” Kou was bewildered at the strange conversation.

“Polka Polka.”

_The costume shop?_

“Sir, are you all right? Are you getting sick? You sound…different.”

“Yes. I'll explain in the car.”

*******

Kou stared out the windshield. Shiro hands were white-knucked around the steering wheel. Both were too stunned to reply to the man in the backseat clipping a cat mask onto his face.

“Don't worry. They’ll pay for betraying master.”

_That not what I’m worried about!_

*******

“Oh god. Oh god. _Oh god._ ” He was bent over and leaning against the outside of an ‘abandoned’ factory trying not to lose his dinner.

The screams still rang in his ears. The unhinged laughter from someone he thought he knew inside and out since childhood. Someone who now called himself Bakeneko.

“If you need to throw up, let it out. Don't try to hold it.”

“Shiro.”

“I’m right here.” The sound of crunching gravel before a hand landed high on his back, rubbing circles.

“Where's Aki?”

“Still inside talking with Hayashida and the others. They’re telling him some of their past work.”

“Uurgh.” He slapped a hand to his mouth as he gagged.

“Breathe, Kou.” The use of his name without the honorific caught his attention, helping him focus. “In… Hold it… Hold. Out through your mouth. Again.”

“Akihito,” he gasped from between his fingers.

“What?”

“That isn't Aki.”

“You’re right. It's not. It was called multiple personality disorder, but I’m not sure what the correct terminology is now.”

“Is Aki still in there? Is he seeing this? This will… On top of Asami being in a coma… He could still die! This will break him even more, Shiro!” He shot up and grabbed Shiro by the front of his jacket, hands trembling and eyes wide, teary. “I don't want to lose him! What do we do? _Tell me!_ ”

“Hey. Hey. Breathe. You’re heading into a panic attack.” Arms wrapped around him and pulled him in to a broad chest. Slumping in exhaustion, he rested his head against Shiro, letting his knees give out. Shiro took his weight without complaint. 

The events of the day came to a head. All he could do was cry. 

*******

“My apartment is downstairs on the second floor. You need sleep. You’re swaying on your feet. I have a spare futon. Come on.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” He staggered back into the elevator, mind still numbed from everything.

“Whoa!” Shiro grabbed him by the arm, and steadied him, pulling him against his side for support. “Just a few more minutes and you can crash.”

“K.” He unconsciously burrowed into Shiro, seeking comfort. He barely registered a deep inhale above his head.

The entire building had been purchased by Asami after the events in Russia. The first floor was the lobby with a security check-in desk and a gym with a small pool. Hayashida was on the third floor with Souh and his girlfriend on the fourth. Kirishima and Aoyama were the apartment below Asami and Akihito. Other vetted residents leased the remaining floors from Sion.

Still helping support Kou, Shiro unlocked the door and led him into the apartment. Kou struggled to remove his shoes in the genkan, absolutely wiped of energy and higher brain function. 

“Sit. I'll get the futon.”

His knees collapsed, sitting him down hard on the couch with an, “Oomph.”

His eyes wouldn't focus to take in the room, but he registered it was decorated. He found that odd, having expected Shiro to be a minimalist.

Shiro came back in with a rolled futon, propping it against the wall. “I need to move the couch to make room. Don't move. I can shift it without you getting up.”

The legs gave a small grind against the wood floor as he felt himself being secondarily moved via comfy cushions.

Shiro spread the futon and added a spare pillow. “All done. Kou, you awake?”

He was vaguely aware of Shiro lifting him from the couch to the futon. He could swear he felt Shiro brush back his bangs and a single hesitant finger down his cheek.

He didn't hear the, “Sleep well, Kou.”


	3. Sit Up, Kou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their story moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I'm still deciding where chapter breaks are. Some of these might be really short, but it's where natural breaks seem to be occurring. I hope you all don't mind.

The next day, Hayashida took up residence at Suoh's desk. Takato, the more business savvy of the duo, replaced Kirishima as Aki's executive secretary.

He found himself one floor down in a meticulously decorated office next to a small break room containing a white board, refrigerator, coffee maker, and other necessities. “Whose is this?”

“It was that traitor’s, but he doesn’t need it now. It's yours to use.”

Kou shivered. The fool had ordered Akihito killed and then threatened Asami. Bakeneko’s retaliation had been swift and deadly. 

Shiro must have noticed. “Are you sure you're okay with all this? Last night was a little…”

Kou shuddered as the screams, insane laughter, and swishing katana replayed in his mind. “I'm… okay. I just need to get used to it, I guess. Calling him Bakeneko-sama… All because of his piece of shit father. God, what a mess.”

“You don't have to do this. Ogata and Onada are also part of team three.”

“I can and I will.” He turned to look at Shiro in the doorway, glaring and jaw stubbornly set. “Aki is important to us. I refuse to let anything else happen to him.”

A small smile and a nod, “All right. I won't ask again.”

_Approval? Pride? What's that look in his eyes?_

“Have they heard anything new about Asami-san?”

“Just that's he’s still comatose and on round the clock monitoring. It's still not good, Kou. His injuries were... are… If Aoyama-sensei hadn't arrived as soon as he did…”

“Aki would break even more. Stay in contact with Aoyama-sensei, please. If something happens… we need to know first to get to Aki before he finds out.”

“Already planned on it.”

Kou turned to look at the room again, letting the topic drop for now. “The desk is facing the window, not the door.”

“He must have liked the view. Would you like to turn it around?” Shiro stepped to the desk, looking at the wires and cords. 

“Nah. This is fine. Too much trouble to disconnect and reconnect everything. Does Sion have any graphic design programs?”

“Not sure. Why?”

“Aki asked me to come up with a new logo for Sion.”

“Call tech support, preset six, and they'll get you what you need. They should have your log-in set up by now. I need to go speak with Hayashida and get more details sorted out. Lunch later?"

"Sure." 

***********

“Sit up.”

He jumped as Shiro gently pulled him up in his seat. Maybe he should turn the desk around. This was the second time Shiro had snuck up on him today.

“You'll never improve your back if you keep slouching. Takaba-sama will be leaving for home soon.”

Kou looked up and over his shoulder at Shiro with an annoyed look. “Let me save and shut everything down, and I’ll be right up.”

“You did this?” Shiro tilted his head a little, looking at the screen.

“I'm a graphic designer. All I did was take Sion's logo and modernize it. It was easier since I already had something to start with. If it had been from scratch, I’d probably still be in the concept stage.”

He leaned over Kou's shoulder, pointing at the display monitor. “Maybe a dark green here instead of the red?"

Kou's breath caught as Shiro's scent drifted into his nose with his rich voice so close to his ear. “It goes better with gold."

_God, he smells so good. What is that?_

“Gimme... Gimme a sec.” He tweaked the emblem. “You're right. That is better.” 

Shiro smiled. "I like it. You do good work.”

The praise made him dip his head, trying to hide his blush. "Thanks." Shiro laughed in his ear.

Kou turned his head, about to make a snarky comment, when he realized how close they were. His eyes widened.

Shiro stood back up and walked to the door. "I'll meet you upstairs."

"Okay."

***********

Kou found himself again in Shiro's arms on a couch that had lost its comfort as reality set in. Warm hands rubbed his back. Sniffling, “I don't want to lie to him, Shiro. He should be _there._ Not here.”

“We have to. For now at least. Kuroda-sama and Suoh-sama are pushing as hard as they can to hold off the official evaluation, but the hospital is starting to push back even with Aoyama-sensei there. Two more days and we'll tell Takaba-sama if Aoyama-sensei makes the call.”

“What if… he’s really gone?”

“Then we do what we have to. Even if it means burning down all of Japan.”

Those warm hands kept rubbing his back until he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Shiro lifted him easily and settled him on the futon. He watched as Kou turned on his side with a sad sound. “You'll be there for him, Kou. We all will.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

The massive headache made him nauseous. The severe lack of sleep was getting to him. Following Bakeneko as he regained Asami's hold all over Tokyo was about to put him in an early grave.

He rubbed his temples again and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Here. Take these.”

“Do you _ever_ knock?!”

“Watching you jump is hilarious.” Shiro laughed and placed two tablets on the desk and a cup of water. “Sit up straight, or I’m gonna jam a yardstick up your ass to help out.”

He shifted to sit up further. “Alright. Alright. Sheesh. Oh, and thank you.” He gratefully took the ibuprofen, chasing them with a gulp of water when they stuck at the back of his tongue. "How do you do this? Follow him everywhere, I mean."

“It wasn't like this before. A few stakeouts here or there. Photo shoots. Hanging with you all and such. Even I'm feeling run down. I prefer tea, but my blood is mostly coffee right now."

"Oh."

"Stay over tonight instead of trekking all the way home. You need sleep, too.”

“You sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

“It's fine.”

***********

He was exhausted, but wide awake. Soft snores drifted from the open bedroom door. Shiro had fallen asleep almost as soon as he hit his pillow.

The image of Shiro fresh from the shower in a pair of sleep pants and tank top wouldn't disappear from behind his eyelids. A few scars here and there on dark skin stretched over muscles that fit his frame perfectly.

Shiro had murmured a soft, “Don't.” before disappearing into his room.

_Don’t what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Is Shiro gaining a small habit of startling Kou for his own personal enjoyment? - Yes. Yes, he is.
> 
> ** Why did Shiro leave the office? - Cute blushing Kou almost made his willpower break.
> 
> *** Why is Shiro saying, "Don't?" - Multiple reasons.
> 
> **** What's your favorite men's cologne? My husband has one called Pleasures. I just love it when he wears it.


	4. Ready, Aim, Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More encounters between Kou and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I missed last week. Sorry! 
> 
> ** BitesizedSnacks turned four!! Slow down, baby girl!

“We just got word the shipment in The Philippines stalled again.” Shiro sipped his green tea.

“Why?”

“No idea. Bakeneko-sama's getting irritated. It won't be long before he snaps.” They both glanced over to where Akihito was sitting with Hayashida a few tables away, dipping gyoza into the provided sauce before popping it into his mouth.

“Here is your food, gentlemen.” The waitress bowed politely as she set the two steaming bowls of ramen on the table. 

“Wow. That was quick.” Kou leaned over to smell the flavorful broth. Breaking his chopsticks, he picked up a piece of naruto. “Man, it’s been weeks since I've had a good ramen. Itadakimasu.” 

“Itadakimasu. Takaba-sama comes here at least once a week. It's his favorite shop.”

“Huh. He's never told us about it, the selfish jerk. It must be good. He's picky about ramen.”

Watching Shiro slurp noodles made Kou laugh before he took a bite of his own.

“What's so funny?”

“You look way too dignified to eat ramen. You look like you should be eating wagyu beef or filet mignon on some yacht somewhere tropical.”

Shiro shrugged, “Nothing wrong with a good bowl of noodles.”

_Is he blushing?_

Kou slurped another bunch of noodles. Sharp pain made him slam his eye shut and slap a hand over it. “Ow! Fuck!”

Shiro sighed, “Again? What is this, four times now?”

“How would you know?” He glared at Shiro with one eye.

“If you remember, we followed Takaba-sama for a while before we were introduced.” Shiro grabbed his arm, pulling him from his seat and toward the bathroom. “Come on.”

He tried to rub his eye, but Shiro smacked his hand away. “Don't touch it. Let it water.”

“Kou?” He heard Akihito behind him as they entered the bathroom. 

Shiro turned on the sink. “Lean over and let the water flush it out.”

“I can't. The faucet is too short.”

“Hold still.” Shiro started cupping water in his hand and pouring it down the side of his face as Kou struggled to keep his eye open. 

“Did you get the spicy oil in your eye again, Kou?”

“Shut it, Aki.”

“You never learn.”

“Who was it that snorted noodles out his nose while laughing? More than once.”

Shiro snickered as he continued to rinse Kou's eye. “I remember that. He's done it before?”

“Several times.”

“Hey! Not cool.” Akihito pouted.

“Turn about is fair play, _Aki-chan_.”

Akihito tried to swat at Kou, but Shiro was in the way. “Don’t call me that, ya jerk!”

“Momohara-san calls you that.”

“I tell her not to, too. Especially in public. _Sooo_ embarrassing.”

“Is it out?” Shiro stopped and let Kou assess the damage.

“Yea, I think so.” He stood up, blinking rapidly, before catching the paper towel Akihito threw at him to wipe his face.

“Tilt your head back a little. The light in here is shit.”

His vision filled with Shiro as he leaned in closer, using his fingers to gently tip his head a fraction farther. 

His stomach churned. His heartrate sped up.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Why is this happening? He's a man, Kou! But, holy shit is he handsome as fuck._

“I don't see anything, but it was oil. You’re going to sting for a bit.” Shiro didn't break eye contact. His fingers twitched where he still held Kou's chin.

“It's… It's not too bad now.” 

_What would it be like if he…_

“Hey! Our noodles are getting soggy. Come on!” Akihito pulled open the door, revealing Hayashida leaning on the far wall.

Shiro blinked, releasing his chin, and stepped back.

“Y… Yea. Let's go, Shiro. Maybe I’ll order a regular pork. Haha.” He scratched the back of his head.

The rest of their meal was awkwardly silent.

***********

“You're getting better.” Shiro shut his locker in the changing room after giving Kou a thorough thrashing in the dojo. "How's your eye?"

“Thanks. It doesn't sting anymore."

“Good. You still telegraphing your movements before you make them, though.”

“Uuugh!”

_Give me praise then knock me down with critique._

He turned around, “You,” and almost squeaked.

_Holy...shit._

Shiro's back was on display, muscles rippling as he pulled on a shirt. “You what?”

He spun around, feeling his face flush. “Nevermind. It wasn't important.”

“How many times have you been to the range?” 

“A few.”

“What’s your sim score?”

He winced as he turned back around, seeing Shiro put on his harness before slipping on a jacket. He barely noticed the weight of his own holster anymore.

“1…113. I keep hitting ‘innocents.’ I don't mean to. It just goes too fast.”

“And your target score?”

“Umm…”

Shiro's brow arched. “That bad?”

“Takato's worse!”

“Doesn't matter.”

Shiro picked up the phone and pressed a series of buttons. “Hayashida, I’m taking Kou downstairs for some practice. Takaba-sama is in Asami-sama’s office… Yea, I have my keys… Okay. Let us know if you need us.” He hung up the phone.

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?” He followed Shiro to the elevator. Shiro took a key from his pocket and inserted it into the fire emergency slot. Twisting it, he pressed the button for the second floor.

“Underground below the parking garage. Not many know it's there.”

“What is?”

“A private firing range. It's not very big, but it will do for now.”

“Isn't Asami-san worried about it collapsing from an earthquake?”

“He has it thoroughly inspected after each one. The lowest level had to be locked down after the last one. Another big one and both floors may have to be filled in with concrete to protect the building.”

“What was it before?”

Shiro paused, debating how to answer. “The reason Asami-sama bought the processing plant.”

“Oh.”

The rest of the ride was quiet. He side-eyed Shiro. He seemed to fill the whole car with his presence. He wasn’t as large as Suoh due to his height, but he was still someone he wouldn’t want to meet on a bad day in a back alley. He was glad they were allies instead of enemies.

When the door opened, Shiro turned to say something and froze after meeting his gaze. That mumbled, “Don't.” again.

_What does he mean?_

The small facility had two stalls. The firing distance wasn’t as long as Asami's other range. Ear protection hung from hooks on the wall. Different boxes of ammunition were carefully organized in a small locked Plexiglas cabinet. Using a different key, Shiro unlocked it and handed him a box.

“Unload and reload with fresh.”

“Okay.”

He felt those blue eyes watching him. “Don't use the whole pad of your thumb. Try to leave as little fingerprint as possible. The less evidence on a casing, if you have to use it, the better. Even better to use gloves.”

“Suoh-san said the same thing, but it’s hard to press them in with just the tip of my finger.”

“Practice.”

“Yea. Yea.”

“Here.” Shiro handed him a set of ear protection he had been wiping down with antibacterial wipes.

“Thank you.”

“First target as fast and accurate as you can. Second, reload and take your time. Head, neck, heart, groin, and thighs. Two shots each.” He put on his own muffs.

The first target went quickly, emptying the gun in less than a minute before he stepped to the second stall. Ejecting the magazine, Shiro handed him another. 

He almost yelped when Shiro pressed a hand against his back to stand him upright. Two gentle nudges to widen his stance. Two hands adjusting the grip Suoh had griped at him repeatedly for, that pressed that body heat up against his own again. He found himself fighting a shiver.

Minutes later, Shiro leaned forward to press the retract button for the target, pushing him into the shelf where the discarded empty magazine rested. The Beretta shook in his hand. He hoped the small whimper was muted by the earmuffs as all things Shiro enveloped him in the small space.

A tap behind his ear had him pulling his own protection off. 

“Recoil is doing you dirty. It’s not too bad, but you want dead or incapacitated with the first shot or two. If this had been a real opponent, they could have kept going until this shot here to the head.” He pointed at the bullet hole in the target.

“Looks like we need to work on your arms and shoulders, too, not just your back. Which is better in the long run to keep from overbalancing your muscles. I wonder how many times Suoh-sama has been on your case for that hold. Under your fingers to support the grip, not over your fingers.”

“I know. I know.” He waved his hands in the air dramatically. “Too many unrealistic movie scenes led to duplicating them."

“I hear Suoh-sama in that.”

“That's because _he_ said it.” Turning his head, freezing in place, he realized Shiro was still pressed up against his back.

Almost benign in feel. Supportive and comfortable in a way that made the contact both unnoticeable and alarmingly arresting on the other end of the pendulum. 

_Please, oh, please don’t let him notice I’m…_

Something flashed so quickly across Shiro's face he couldn't identify it before he abruptly stepped back and spun around. His fists were clenching convulsively. 

This time, the word was gritted out between clenched teeth. “Don’t.” He slapped the call button with his shaking palm. 

_Why does he keep saying that? Did he notice? Shit!_

“Shiro, I…”

“Sweep up, reload, and go back upstairs. Casings go in the bucket for melting down. You don’t need a key to go up. We'll hit the gym to start on your arms tomorrow.”

“Shiro, wait.”

Stepping into the elevator, Shiro didn’t turn around. “I’ll see you later.”

***********

He stared at his ceiling. He knew what this was. He had experienced the sensations a few times in his life.

He covered his face with his hands and released a huff of frustration into them.

Lust. Desire. Want.

All aimed at Shiro like the targets he had fired at. 

_Now I understand how Aki felt. I’m so confused. Shiro… He's a man and yet…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Why the ramen scene? - I wrote the first scene after Valentine's day. We went for ramen, but we didn't have a babysitter. So, Bitesized came with us. She accidentally got the spicy oil from her noodles in her eyes. Screaming and crying ensued. I felt so bad, and it took forever to get her to let us flush her eyes out. 
> 
> ** Does Shiro know Kou is confused and/or interested in him? - Yes, but he won't do a dang thing about it... yet. 
> 
> *** Why did Shiro get up close and personal with Kou again? - He's more of a "show" when he's correcting others than a "tell."
> 
> **** Does he realize he's saying "Don't." out loud? - Yes and no. It's like when someone counts to ten to calm down.
> 
> I kind of wish I had written more from Shiro's perspective. _I_ know what he's thinking and feeling in my head. It makes me wonder what _you all_ think he's thinking.


	5. Fire and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou temporarily moves in with Shiro and a building goes boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * What's this? A day early? Yup. The hubs and I need to get some errands done tomorrow before this Corona thing spreads.
> 
> ** I debated cutting this chapter in half, but then they both would be _really_ short.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I _**really**_ regret not writing more from Shiro's p.o.v. The man is a walking disaster around Kou. The reasons why he's fighting so hard. His thoughts and emotions, etc.
> 
> There are also a Shiro scene or two I will mention, but don't fully show to the audience.
> 
> But, if I went back, it would stall this story for who knows how long. I'm not even sure how I would tie it in unless I did a ch.1 Kou ch. 2 Shiro, etc. Or just write a whole story, which would stall the series.
> 
> Neph and I thought we could open an idea up to you. **Is anyone interested in writing this from Shiro's p.o.v.?** A remix of sorts. Yes, my oc would be yours to play with and torture. 
> 
> You would be sent the entire story (early sneak peek! with my side notes from where I was debating adding or extending). Add scenes you wanted to see. Leave parts out or extend scenes. Make it spicier or keep it tame. Condense it to five chapters or add a few. It would be up to you.
> 
> All I ask is that I (and/or Neph if she's available and willing to help) read it first for beta and/or additional ideas before posting, and either an "inspired by" or coauthor link.
> 
> There are many talented writers in this fandom. If you are interested, my Twitter and Tumblr are in my profile where you can dm me.

Blinking his eyes open, he registered the sound of his phone ringing.

“H'lo.”

“Where are you? Takaba-sama has a board meeting in just over an hour.”

Kou looked at the time on his phone. “Oh shit! I overslept. I’ll be right over.”

Shiro sighed. “Pack a bag. You can move in with me for now. We'll come pick you up. The trains will be jammed chock full. You'll never make it in time.”

***********

“Wow.” His bag slid off his shoulder to the floor as he looked around the room. “It's even worse. You _really_ need to clean.”

“We've been too busy. You can bathe first. Bakeneko-sama’s quiet tonight. He’s letting Takaba-sama get some rest. We will be leaving for Taiwan tomorrow evening where he will meet up with Liu Fei Long to discuss the issues in the Philippines and deal with the hotel manager. Although Bakeneko-sama will probably handle that confrontation. We're still making arrangements for his security.”

Kou sat on the couch as Shiro went to the kitchen to start dinner. “Should I have grabbed my passport?”

“No. Takaba-sama would like you to stay and watch over his mother.”

“Oh. How long will you be gone?”

“At most two days. You can stay here.”

“Why are you still calling him Takaba-sama? It’s just us. He wouldn’t mind.”

“Habit and that would be inappropriate. His station is above mine.”

He laughed as he stood back up and walked to the genkan. “If he heard you say that, you'd get an earful.”

The corner of Shiro's mouth turned up. “He's already logged his complaint multiple times.”

“I bet.” He picked up his bag and pointed over his shoulder. ”I’m going to get clean.”

Shiro didn't answer verbally. He only gave a nod, too focused on chopping an onion.

_Sheesh this is double the size of my bathroom. I can't even stretch out completely in my tub. Oh… look at that ring. Aaand I guess I'm washing towels when I get out. Whew, the mildew. All right, Shiro, prepare for a cleaning drill sergeant. Good grief._

He dug through his bag. “Where's my shampoo? Dammit.”

_I hope he doesn't mind if I use his._

The water heated almost immediately unlike his own apartment where he had to wait for water to pump up through the pipes.

***********

_I could have sworn I grabbed sleep pants. I was in a hurry. I guess I'll wear my gym clothes._

Pulling on his t-shirt and shorts, he grabbed his towel and walked to the living room. Water dripped from his hair and down his neck. 

“Hey. Your overhead dehumidifier isn't working. It's steamy as hell in there.”

The sound of something slamming against something else alerted him. Looking up from under his towel where he was scrubbing his hair dry, Shiro was rummaging in the refrigerator. “I'll put a work order in with the building manager at Sion. Drink? I don’t have beer, but I have green tea and water.”

“Tea's fine.”

A glass, surrounded by spattered water droplets, sat innocently on the table next to a plate of katsudon.

“We're cleaning after eating. Ah ah. No arguing.”

Kou laughed as Shiro actually pouted. “Dammit.”

***********

Shiro scowled as he folded a towel. “Oh stop. Put your big boy pants on. We're almost done. Two sets of hands make the work go faster. We'll get the rest of the laundry tomorrow.”

“I need to hire a maid.”

“You can afford one?”

“I get paid well. Most of it goes to my mother to help her. Her sales have been slow recently, but I have a nest egg.”

“How did you end up following Aki around anyway?”

“After the almost disaster in Russia, Asami-sama put his foot down and finally made Takaba-sama see reason. If he had stayed where he was supposed to, Aaron wouldn't have taken him the second time, but he started worrying about Asami-sama because he was late and snuck out despite his warning. 

Hayashida and I had gone to Russia with Asami-sama and the others to take down Aaron and his rebels once and for all. Suoh-sama recommended us for Takaba-sama’s detail because we have reasons for complete loyalty to Asami-sama. He approved and that's that.”

“Wish he'd done that sooner. Maybe then the cause for that… _misunderstanding_ with… whatever their names were wouldn't have happened.”

“Hayashida and I tried to stop it at first, but…” Shiro looked down and away, ashamed and agitated. Through his teeth, “I almost _disobeyed_ Asami-sama after I saw the first blow. I had a brief thought of _shooting_ Asami-sama. I couldn't believe Takaba-sama would betray Asami-sama. We followed him _everywhere_ and never saw _any_ evidence except that picture. We tried again to stop it, but Suoh-sama had us escorted out of the building by force. We tried.”

“Hey.” Kou put a hand on his arm, making Shiro realize he had unconsciously twisted the towel tightly between his fists. “Shiro, you did what you could. Thank you for that. Maybe you both helped further plant the seed of doubt Asami-san had.”

“I know. Asami-sama thanked us later for trying to stop everything.”

“If he ever…”

“He knows I’ll really shoot him next time despite my loyalty. My job is to protect Takaba-sama even if it’s from _him.”_

“You said that?”

“Straight to his face.”

“Whew, you have balls.”

Shiro waggled his brows as he threw the towel at Kou with a laugh, “Big ones.”

_Oh really?_

By the time he pulled the towel from his face, Shiro had sobered.

“After Takaba-sama had his own… father shot to protect Asami-sama, I don't think Asami-sama will ever question Takaba-sama’s faithfulness ever again.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Two sets of eyes flew wide, but it was too late to stop the collision.

“Ack!” Kou bounced off Shiro’s chest. Shiro caught him by the shoulders to keep him from falling backward into the bath room. The move sent him right back into Shiro. “Sorry!” 

_He's barely taller than me, but I feel like I just ran into a brick wall._

“My fault. I’m not used to having roommates anymore.”

_A lover? Are Asami-san’s men even allowed to date? Well, Kirishima-san has Aoyama-sensei. So… Wait, Kou, you dumbass, he used plural._

“Roommates?”

“My mom and two younger brothers with only one bath. There was a lot of arguing.”

“I bet.”

He looked up slightly, about to ask their ages, when he met aqua eyes. Warm hands were still on his shoulders. He felt Shiro forearms flex against his chest. His heartrate picked up.

Shiro abruptly let go and pushed passed him through the door. “Excuse me. I need to finish packing. We should be leaving for the airport in about half an hour if Takaba-sama is ready.”

“Oh. Okay. I'll keep his mom company.”

He stepped out into the hallway, hearing the door slide shut behind him. Walking to the couch, he fell into it and groaned at the ceiling.

_This is going to be hell._

Unbeknownst to him, Shiro sat on the edge of the tub, face buried in his hands before roughly scrubbing them through his short hair, muttering a very frustrated, _“Fuck!”_

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

He was so entranced, he forgot to duck and cover after seeing Bakeneko jump from the doomed building and all those it imprisoned.

It was beautiful, in a way. A deadly flower rapidly blooming out of fire and smoke.

“Kou!” Shiro slammed into him, taking him off his feet.

He rolled to take the impact as the shockwave hit, shaking the building. The sound of glass shattering as windows exploded from the concussion. He turned again to cover Kou, shielding him from the falling debris.

“You idiot! You stupid idiot!” Shiro growled into his ear. “What were you thinking?! You were supposed to roll under the bench!”

“Sorry! I just…” 

“Were you hit by anything?” Shiro went up to sit on his thighs, searching for injuries, as small detritus continued to fall around them. Almost frantic as his warm hands slid from shoulders to hips.

Kou shuddered, enjoying the feel of the hands moving on his back. “I don't think so. I don't feel anything.”

“Getting stabbed can feel like getting punched. Some don't even realize they’ve been skewered until a few minutes later. Roll over."

“Should I leave you two alone for a few more minutes?” The singsong voice before light laughter announced Bakeneko's presence. “Don't stop on my account, but we do need to move. Emergency units will be arriving any minute now.”

Shiro went rigid, jerking those warm hands away, before quickly standing up. He held out a hand to help Kou to his feet, before they both followed Bakeneko.

Parkour was exhilarating, but watching Shiro's magnificent back and ass in front of him was what really took his breath away.

***********

“Again.”

“Oh, come on. I'm exhausted from hopping rooftops.”

“So am I. If Asami-sama ever finds out we let Takaba-sama that close to an explosion, my ass will be chained to the bottom of Tokyo Bay. Again.”

“I’d be your ‘floatmate.' It’s weird throwing the first punch.”

“If you have the chance, do it. Better to strike first than second.”

Minutes later, Kou found himself flipped over Shiro's back and down to the floor. “Aaugh!” 

Two arms crossed over his neck in a mock choke. A knee pressed gently into his abdomen as Shiro loomed over him. “You left yourself open again.”

Panting, he realized just how close Shiro was for the second time in the same night. The faint tremor started.

Clear blue eyes widened before Shiro surged up and spun so fast _he_ got dizzy from the movement. “Go shower. Takaba-sama should be getting ready to head home soon.”

_Stop wishing, Kou. I’m not even sure he's bi or gay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you skipped the above author's note, please go up and read it.** Thanks!
> 
> * Why do you continue to torture them? - It's Shiro's fault. He was too stubborn.
> 
> ** Is Shiro really that poor a housekeeper? - Yes and no. Things get done, but haphazardly. He honestly hasn't had time to clean with Bakeneko keeping them hopping.
> 
> *** Why is Shiro hiding in the fridge? - No dehumidifier means a slightly damp Kou. Those gym clothes are stuck like a second skin and Shiro gets an eyeful. He needs to cool his... *ahem* heads.
> 
> **** Shiro has brothers? - They're really half-brothers.
> 
> ***** Does Bakeneko know about these two boneheads? - Yes. He has a bet with himself on how long it takes either Akihito and/or Asami to notice.
> 
> ****** What is Shiro's sexuality anyway? - No interest in women whatsoever. And Kou pushes every one of his buttons.
> 
>  **Congratulations to Ultimecia029 for answering about Shiro's lineage in chapter one!** 🎉 Shiro is half Melanesian.


	6. Until Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: italics mean _stressed_. Single quotes mean 'sarcasm.'

Kou set down the design ideas for the Dracaena theme night proposal. “Aki, how… When did you know you were gay?”

Aki choked on his coffee, thumping himself on the chest before wheezing, “What a non sequitur.”

“Sorry.”

Akihito cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a tissue. “Why do you ask?”

“It seems almost everyone at Sion is either gay or bi. Kirishima-san. Asami-san. Ogata and Onada say they're bi and in a weird ‘scratch the itch if there's no one else’ relationship. The receptionist downstairs has a picture of her girlfriend on her desk. I’ve noticed others, too.”

“For the very reason you just said. Asami is bisexual. It'd be pretty hypocritical if he didn't hire from the LGBT community. Any proof of discrimination is an instant termination or permanent ban. You didn't answer my question by the way.”

“I just… We've been friends for _years._ Since day care. We went to school together after studying our asses off. We had sleepovers almost every weekend at either your parents or my mom's house. I don't remember you _ever_ being interested in a guy until Asami-san.”

“Is my being gay an issue for you?”

“No! _Heck_ no! You're still one of my best friend duo. I took Hayashida's place for heaven's sake. Meaning I'd take a bullet for you. You're the brother I never had.”

“You are for me, too.” Akihito sighed. “Looking back… I lied to myself over and over whenever I thought a guy was attractive. Remember Richie?”

“The foreign exchange student from Hawaii you always argued with?” 

_Okay, admittedly even I noticed the guy was good-looking._

“I believed the only reason I looked at him was because I was jealous of him. He had the good looks. He was the star soccer player. He got the girls. _He_ got all the attention.

I realize now it was something completely different. TMI here, but after every fight, I was always half hard. I would seek him out just to push as many buttons as I could to get a rise out of him. Battling wits with him was such a rush.”

“I did wonder about that, but you always said you hated him.”

“Denial and internalized homophobia. Mom and dad, society, pushing to find a girlfriend. What's considered ‘normal.’ I can admit when a girl is pretty. I have eyes. You know I’ve had girlfriends, but it always took a _lot_ of stimulation to get me going. I told myself it was low testosterone.

Then I made the excuse I needed to focus on my career. I was out too late at night to find a girlfriend or give her the attention she deserved. So many excuses.

Until Asami.

He walked out and… my senses stood up and took notice. His cologne. His eyes. His voice. His _everything._ God, I thought Lucifer himself had ascended from Hell, he was that breathtaking.

When he… uhh… had me in his sights I… What he did to me. I'd never experienced that in my life. That connection. But, the denial kicked in again and I ran away. And ran again, but I couldn't forget. After Hong Kong, I ran yet again. He invaded my dreams. It became a game of cat and mouse until Ai-chan and that whole debacle. 

When I started to really get to know him… When I saw beyond what he shows the world, I was irrevocably caught. Sometimes I can't breathe when he's close. I can't think. Sudoh made me choose between my career or Asami, I… I chose my career, but I was screaming at myself inside. I knew I'd made a mistake. 

Asami flung open the door to my closet and waited for me to come out of it. He was waiting for me to willingly stay at his side, of my own free will. When I finally admitted it to myself… I’d never felt so free.”

A knock made them both turn. Takato stood at the door. “The manager from Dracaena is here.”

“We're ready. Send him in.”

While they were waiting, Kou rearranged his designs.

_“I would seek him out...” I spent twenty minutes earlier finding Shiro so I could invite him to lunch._

_“My senses stood up and took notice.” Even sweaty he smells good. His blue eyes. His laugh. And wow is he stunning._

_“That connection.” When he touches me… His hands are so warm. Even when sparring, my skin tingles._

_“He invaded my dreams.” Almost every night._

_“Sometimes I can't breathe...” I can’t catch my breath around him._

_“I'd never felt so free.” I can be with girls, but maybe I’d just never met the right guy…_

_“Until Asami.” Until Shiro._

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

His grip was giving out. His arms burned.  
“You're almost done. Five more.”

“I can't.”

“Yes, you can.”

Gritting his teeth and adjusting his hands, he pulled himself up until his chin was over the bar. “Hold it.”

_Three. Four._

He lost his grip. “Aaugh!”

Strong arms caught him before he crashed to the floor. “Thanks.”

Looking up, he froze. It was almost like they were hugging with his arms around Shiro's neck. He felt safe against Shiro.

Aqua eyes stared into his, and warm hands flexed on his back and hip from where Shiro's forearm was tucked under his ass.

The air seemed to thicken, almost hard to breathe. His lungs felt paralyzed.

Shiro swayed forward, close enough for Kou to feel breath on his face, before stopping himself. He let go, letting Kou's feet drop to the floor, and stepped back. “Get a drink and go shower. We’ll give your arms a rest for a day or two.”

_What was that? Was he about to… kiss me?_

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Sit up, Kou.”

Barely admitting it to himself, he knew he was slouching on _purpose_ to feel those warm hands on his back and chest. He may be fooling himself, but he could swear those hands lingered just a little longer than they needed to each time.

*******

“Hey, Shiro?” Onada wiped his brow as he jogged on the treadmill.

“What?” The weights clanked as he pulled down the lateral bar on the weight bench.

“The guys want to know if you’d like to join us for drinks tonight in Ni-chōme after you drop off Takaba-sama. Pick up a few hotties. Maybe there will be a cute guy for you to charm for the night?”

Kou froze in his squat, almost dropping the weights in his hands. Jealousy spiked in his gut.

_Why not… me? Am I not his type? But… he almost kissed me. Didn't he?_

“No thanks.”

“Seriously? You need to either give in, or get laid and get it out of your system.”

“I'm fine.”

Onada shook his head and laughed. “Sure you are.”

“Takaba-sama’s mother is making dinner for us tonight.”

“Oh man. You're both lucky. She made beef nikujaga the other day. It was _delicious._ If she keeps feeding us, we'll all be fat.”

He hadn't even noticed his legs were trembling until he fell on his butt. Pain shot up his spine and his eyes squeezed shut as he grimaced. “Ow!” 

The sounds of heavy weights clanging and then warm hands were on his back. “Did one of the weights hit you?”

“Is he okay?”

“My tailbone.”

“Lean over. Do you think you broke it?”

“Don't think so.”

“Let's get you up.” A wave of pain made him dizzy as Shiro helped him to his feet. “Go shower. If the pain doesn't go down, we'll go get you an x-ray at the hospital."

Onada muttered something about ass and coccyx under his breath. Kou, wincing with each step, missed Shiro sending Onada a sharp look and scowl. Onada just laughed and rolled his eyes.

*******

“Where are you from anyway?” Kou gingerly sat at the kitchen table.

“Australia.”

“For real? No wonder your English is perfect. Homophones and homonyms get me every time. Don’t get me started on ‘gh.’

Shiro laughed. “I get what you mean." Switching into English, “Tough. Through. Tight. Ghost.”

Kou stuck out his tongue. “Bleck.”

“It is considered one of the hardest languages to learn because it breaks its own rules so much. ‘I’ before ‘e’ except after ‘c.’”

“That one sucks, too, by the way!” 

Shiro chuckled into his water glass. “Even for some native English speakers, that one messes them up.”

“How did you end up in Japan?” He took a bite of the stew Akihito's mother made for dinner.

“My mom is Australian and Japanese. My dad, according to her, was from The Solomon Islands. The story about how they met is crazy with a goshawk and a runaway umbrella while on a vacation in Fiji. I went home with her to Australia as a surprise souvenir. I’ll have to tell you some time.”

“So that’s where you get your hair. You’re part Melanesian.”

“My eyes and skin tone, too. Wish I’d got the height, though. That’s all mom. Her genes are also the reason why my hair is straight instead of curly.”

“You've never met your biological father?”

Shiro shook his head. “No. She tried to contact him after she found out she was pregnant with me. I've tried, too, but we've never found him. I even tried through Asami-sama’s vast network. Nothing. Not even a death certificate.”

“That sucks.”

“It does. It would be nice to learn more about him than what he told mom. I know the culture at least. Mom made sure I knew where part of me came from, and to be proud of it.”

“Have you ever visited?”

“I went once before moving to Tokyo. A group of people in Honiara tried to help me find him. They took me to a few traditional dances and such. It was fascinating to watch. I’ll show you a few on YouTube.”

“Why is your name Shiro?”

“I was born with a head full of white hair.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not. I have pictures if you don't believe me. Most of that fell out and it grew back in blond.

But, to answer your original question, my mom inherited her grandfather's company. Silk thread, cloth, and custom-made kimono. We moved here when I was ten. The culture shock took a while to get over.”

“So, you’re what? Twenty-eight?”

“Twenty-seven, but I’ll be twenty-eight in a few months.”

“How did you run into Asami-san?”

A distant look crossed Shiro’s face. “I got mixed up with the yakuza in Kyoto. I was a runner. I delivered drugs to the dealers from the supplier. They were… the clan that murdered Asami-sama’s wife and unborn son.”

“Oh my god.”

“I watched the building burn. Screams and cries for help, but Suoh-sama had me in a bear hug.”

“Why didn’t he…”

“Kill me, too? Even then he didn’t harm anyone under thirteen. I was just a few months shy of that very birthday. Only me and two other boys survived. I watched the rise of the Demon of Tokyo that night and now I’ve seen Bakeneko's. 

He leaned right into my face and told me to keep my nose clean, and to be a good boy for my mother. Years later I followed him to Tokyo. I owed him my life and more after what they did.

Now here I am guarding what is most precious to him – Takaba-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Google Fijian male and pick your own Shiro, substituting for his blond hair. If you want, share him with us in the comments. Yes, I know he said The Solomon Islands, but Fiji is also part of Melanesia and has better pictures (don't know why), so please roll with it.
> 
> ** Did you know a synonym for breathtaking is *cues music* [ supercalifragilisticexpialidocious](https://youtu.be/1Pu1adxqUAg)? If you say it loud enough… Whoops! Admit it. You sang that, too, didn’t you?
> 
> *** What did Onada really say, making Shiro glare at him? - "You could always check his ass with your cock."
> 
> **** Is that all we're getting of Shiro's past? - Nope. There's more to this story.


	7. De-Nial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at Shiro's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A shorter chapter this time.

“You’re leaving around noon, right? Really wish I could go to San Francisco, too. I’ve never been to the US.” Kou examined his pieces, finding nothing. “Stupid expired passport. I knew I should have checked it after Aki went to Taiwan.”

“We need to leave for the airport at noon. The flight is scheduled with ground control for takeoff at a quarter to one.” Shiro placed down a few tiles. “You’re getting a new one.”

“That is not an English word. It can't be. Look at all those vowels.” Kou stared down at the Scrabble board. Asami had also used one to help Akihito improve his English.

Shiro grinned. “It is.”

“Nope.”

“It's a word. I swear. Look it up.”

Kou grabbed his cellphone. Opening a search, he punched in a-e-r-i-e. “Oh. A bird’s nest.”

“Birds of prey nests, like eagles, built really high up. It's one of the top Scrabble words to know.”

“Lucky jerk. I have nothing.”

“Let me see.”

Kou turned his letters and watched Shiro smirk. “I see two words.”

“For real? What?”

*******

“Aargh! My brain hurts. I give up. Let's watch something on Netflix or Hulu.”

Shiro laughed. “All right. I think I have popcorn.”

*******

“Why am I watching this?” Kou curled into the corner of the couch. He startled at the jump scare on screen, unconsciously shifting toward Shiro.

Shiro tossed a piece of popcorn and caught it in his mouth. “Scared?”

“N-No. Are you?”

“It's CGI, prosthetic sculpting, and clever camera work. The acting isn’t that great, though. I know it's not real. Like now. She just ran down a hallway. Unless there's a way out, and… look there's not. She's toast. _Ha!_ I’m right.

Cliché dumb woman strikes again. At least she's not blonde. It’s so overdone. I get they’re supposed to be scared and making rash decisions, but _come on_. Always, _always_ go for an exit. Once you're outside, run like hell. If there's a gun involved, don't run straight.”

“Oh.”

_That actually helps. It’s fake. Smoke and mirrors. Wait… Did he just do that to calm me down and give a mini lesson?_

With the bowl between them, he settled in for the rest of the movie, only to fall asleep before the final climax. He unknowingly slumped down until he was resting gently against Shiro, who tensed.

After a few minutes, Shiro sighed. Lifting a hand, he gently pushed back Kou's messy bangs. “You have no idea… how much you tempt me.”

Giving in, he softly pressed a kiss to Kou’s head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. Shifting to tuck Kou into his arms and pick him up, he tensed again as Kou’s head tucked into his neck with a sigh. The warm breath raised goosebumps.

After settling Kou on the futon, he sat on the couch and watched Kou dream. “Dammit.” 

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

He rolled over and groaned. He couldn't sleep. The snores were missing. His presence was missing from the apartment. Their routine broken while Akihito was in San Francisco. 

Sighing, he got up from the futon and went to the kitchen for a drink.

Wandering the apartment, he looked at the picture of Shiro's mom. His half-brothers. His family. Shiro standing between his great-grandparents in a black montsuki. The bright smile blooming across his face captured long before the world had destroyed that innocence.

Kou snickered as he remembered how poor of a housekeeper Shiro was on his own. When he had arrived to stay, dirty clothes and towels were thrown into corners. Clean clothes were folded half-heartedly in the drawers. Dishes piled in the sink despite the dishwasher being right there. Odds and ends here and there. A trashcan that hadn’t been sorted. The cabinets and bookcases were dusty. The ring in the tub. 

Shiro had grumbled under his breath when Kou handed him the scrub brush.

“He didn’t fix his sheets. Typical Shiro.”

Sitting on the bed, he sank into the mattress.

_So much better than the futon. Maybe… He wouldn’t know. Just tonight, Kou. Just once and that's it. Just to get a good night's sleep._

Laying down, he pulled up the covers. The scent he had grown accustomed to drifted from the pillow. He let out a brief yawn as he relaxed into it. 

*******

In a state of twilight, just at the edge of unconsciousness, he felt a warm hand brush his hair from his face. “Sleep well, Kou.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

_Lunchtime. Ramen? Maybe he wants traditional Japanese after getting back?_

“I can’t do this anymore, Hayashida. I _can't._ I’m about to go crazy. The way he… He was in my _bed_ last night!”

_Shit! So he did get home last night. Why did he lie and say they got back this morning?_

“Why not? There's no rules against it.”

“He's Takaba-sama’s _friend!”_

“So what?”

“Switch me with Onada or Ogata.”

“No.”

_He wants to switch partners? Why? Because I slept in his bed?_

Turning, emotions in turmoil, he left to find lunch by himself, feeling disheartened and slightly betrayed. 

Shiro crossed his arms and glared at Hayashida. “Why not?”

“You’re already used to each other. Plus, I’m having too much fun being a spectator. This pine is enough to plant a forest. There’s a bet going on among the staff and men, if you don't already know, on how long it will take for one of you to crack and which one first.”

“Screw you.”

“I’m not the one you…”

“Shut. Up. Just for a while. Come on.”

“Nope.”

*******

“Takaba-sama, how about switching sparring partners? Shake it up for a night? I have a different style than Hayashida.” Shiro swung his arms back and forth to loosen up his shoulders.

“Oookaaay. Sure. Why not? Why are you laughing, Hayashida?”

“Nothing. Just enjoying myself. I may come into a big chunk of money soon.” 

“Huh? Why?”

“A stupid reason that’s not against the rules.” Hayashida sent a smirk at Shiro who rolled his eyes with a suffering groan. 

“Less than a month.” Takato grinned. Minako and Akihito both looked confused. So was he.

Suoh rolled into the room, still looking intimidating and formidable despite the wheelchair. “I’m hoping _I_ win. Two weeks. _Tops.”_

He saw Shiro's jaw drop. “Not you, too, sir.”

“Hayashida filled me in. Plus, I have my own eyes. Switching partners for tonight is fine. Show me what you’ve accomplished since I’ve been gone, lady and gents.”

Glancing at Shiro, who didn’t look his way, he stood across from Hayashida.

_Why doesn’t he want to spar with me?_

“Begin!”

*******

“Are you serious?!” Minako squealed, drawing everyone attention to where they were huddled in a corner. 

Takato shushed her and nodded with a grin.

“Oh my god! That would honestly be hot as fuck.”

“Minako! Geez, you read too much bl content.”

A thump and a crow of triumph had them turning toward Shiro and Akihito. Aki gazed down at Shiro, where he was flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling. “How the hell did you fall for so simple of a trick? You never have before.”

“I was a little distracted by a screech.” He turned his head to glare at Minako and Takato.

“Oh. I see it now. _De-nial.”_ Turning back to Takato, “I want in. Tell me more. What's your wager?”

Shiro thumped his head against the floor with a groan. 

_Wager? What wager?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wait... Shiro found Kou in his bed? - Yup, and he went just a little silently crazy. He fled the temptation all the way out of his apartment.
> 
> ** Reason 1 (& sort of 2) revealed? - Kou is Akihito's friend. With Akihito being his "boss," it's awkward for Shiro. Also, he's petrified of Bakeneko if anything goes wrong between him and Kou.
> 
> *** Is the bet another reason? - Yes, he knows about the bet. It's a huge block for Shiro, as they've made this into a joke. Without it, things might have moved a _little_ faster.
> 
> **** It seems like Shiro is starting to avoid Kou or push him away. - Yes, he unfortunately is.


	8. Paint(balls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with paintball guns. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In this coronavirus madness, here's an early short chapter. Stay safe. Practice good hygiene and social distancing. Together, we can flatten the curve. We're doing everything we can to keep BiteSized away from it, and my husband who still has a weakened immune system from his heart attack.
> 
> ** Some of the spectator comments are occurring simultaneously with other events, but I have no idea how to depict that on here. Hopefully, you'll get the idea.
> 
> *** Quick question... Is anyone willing to extend the sex scenes for me? You'd get credited. To be honest, I have difficulty writing those. (；´∀｀) Writing _With a Paddle_ had me twelve shades of red.
> 
> **** No offers to write Shiro's p.o.v. yet. I'm still debating what to do.

Kou pulled off his helmet and shook out his sweaty hair, wiping it out of his eyes. A choking sound came from behind him.

Turning, he saw Shiro looking steadfastly down into the play area. Hayashida was cackling next to him on the riser. Whatever he mumbled to Shiro made him turn with a glare and punch him in the shoulder. 

He heard a sarcastic, “Ow.”

Turning back around, he scrubbed at his visor with a wet wipe, trying to clean as much of the yellow paint off as possible. He still had the taste of it in his mouth from it splattering through the breathing vents. Their team had lost, but only because the setup was unfairly balanced in his opinion. 

Hayashida and Shiro were an almost seamless pair. Having worked and trained together for years, they moved in tandem to wipe out almost every member of Onada's team, including Kou.

A small twinge from the paintball strike made him rub at his shoulder smearing more paint across himself. He was sweltering in the heavy padding. Players stayed in the match until a shot was deemed ‘fatal' by Suoh, or at times by Bakeneko, from the viewing platform on the bleachers.

_We're still keeping it a secret from Aki._

“One-on-one. Partner against partner. Being a team, you know each other’s strategies and how their mind works. You'll be forced to think on your feet. Onada and Ogata, you’re up first.”

“Yes, sir.”

*******

The longest match was Hayashida and Shiro. They knew each other too well, anticipating the other’s move before he even made it. Both had paint splotches, but none of the hits ended the game.

“I'm getting bored.” Bakeneko's sing-song voice made several men stiffen in their seats.

Suoh finally called a tie when the clock hit twenty minutes.

“Kou, you’re up. Shiro, go back to the start position.”

“Huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“As long as I’m stuck in this chair, you’re still Shiro's partner on the outside. You need practice anyway. So, you're up.”

“Oh. Okay.”

*******

_Yikes! That was close!_

A new splash of paint was on the wall behind him.

“Don’t stay in one place, Kou.” He heard Suoh call out from the platform. “The goal is to reach the opposing door, take Shiro out, or vice versa.”

_Well, duh. Think like Shiro, Kou._

Getting an idea, Kou doubled back on himself by two walls. Counting to three, he dashed across the small gap between smaller blinds and around the next as quickly and as quietly as possible.

“What's he doing?” Akihito’s voice this time.

“Let's see if it works.”

On the other side of the wall was Shiro’s last position, but he had most likely already moved. Hopefully he was behind him and closer to his door than Shiro was to his.

Splat.

_Ow! Shit!_

He ducked and spun away from the wall's edge. He heard Shiro's chuckle.

_You asshole! I haven't even got you once!_

“Still in, Kou. You have five minutes before you'd pass out from blood loss.”

“Don't die, Kou!” Akihito cackled on the bench.

_Screw you, Aki. Okay. Spontaneous it is. No plan. No being careful. Just go. And go… up. Let’s see you anticipate this, Shiro._

Using the walls, he jumped to the top of the higher one and balanced on his toes, squatting down on the narrow brick.

“Is…that a legal move?”

“No, but I'll let it go just to see what he does next.”

 _Oops_.

He saw Shiro peer around a corner, but didn’t look up to see Kou on his perch.

_Shit! He's almost to the door!_

Right as Shiro was about to move, “Hey!”

Shiro spun on his feet. His eyes widened behind his visor.

Click. Click.

Shiro went down with a gasp followed by a moan of pain. Kou froze in horror. 

“Oh…my god.” Akihito cracked up laughing, falling over on the bench, while almost everyone else gave a groan, subtly squirmed, or crossed their legs in sympathy.

“Ouch.”

“Ow. That hurt just seeing it.”

“Oooo. Sucks to be him right now.”

“That's one way to take a person out, I guess.”

“And that's why I wear a cup.”

“Kou wins, but penalty for breaking the rules. Granted, he didn’t know it was one. No man could stand back up after that if it was real.”

Kou finally unfroze and jumped down from the wall, sprinting to where Shiro was curled in a ball on the ground. He dropped to his knees beside him and pulled off his helmet, “Shiro!”

“Oh, this is gonna be good. If you want to change your bet, do it now.”

Aki looked at a grinning Suoh, bewildered. “Bet? What bet?”

“Shiro, I didn’t mean to!”

“Your aim still _sucks,”_ hissed from between Shiro's teeth.

“Shit! Sorry! Let me see.” He swatted at Shiro's hands. Bright splashes of blue drew his attention. He palmed the front of Shiro's pants, down the inside of his thighs, and then back up. “Where did they hit?”

Shiro's breath caught for a second before he took a deep inhale and shuddered. “Ah!” 

“Sorry! Did I make it worse?”

“Kou, stop!” He tried to shove Kou away, but Kou was being insistent on checking Shiro over.

“Just let me... Aaugh!”

Shiro flipped them both over, ending up with his knees on each side of Kou's waist and hands splayed next to his head. If it wasn’t for Shiro's facemask, they'd be nose to nose. Harsh pants came through the mouth vents. His blue eyes were wide and wild looking. 

“Shiro?” 

Blinking, Shiro took another deep breath before twisting and stumbling back to his feet. He quickly limped to the exit. Kou rolled over and pushed up to his feet, sprinting to catch up. “Hey, wait! Are you okay? I said I’m sorry! Does it still hurt? Shiro!”

Shiro was through the door, Kou hot on his heels.

The arena was so quiet the proverbial pin would be heard dropping. Bakeneko's unhinged laughter broke the silence. “Now _that_ was a show worth watching.”

Suoh was still staring at the doorway. “There’s no _way_ he’s that naïve. Right?”

*******

“Shiro, open up.” He banged on the locked bathroom door. He heard a grunt.

“Are you in that much pain? Jesus. I’m sorry!”

“Kou, go away.”

“But…”

“Go! Away! _Now!”_

“Oh. Al…alright. Okay. I'll leave you alone. I’m sorry.”

He heard a sigh and another softer grunt.

_Or was that a groan?_

“It's okay. Stop…apologizing. I’ll meet you back in the arena in a few minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Poor Shiro. - Overloading mixed signals firing to his brain... If it wasn't for his helmet, Bakeneko might have got even more of a show.


	9. Ni-chōme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * A night out dancing with the crew.
> 
> ** Neph didn't get this chapter. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I didn't catch.

“Excuse me, sir? Sir? Do you speak Japanese?”

Akihito started giggling. Kou looked back at the woman speed-walking to catch up with them.

“Sir, may I have a moment of your time?”

Akihito stopped walking, grinning evilly at Shiro, who also had to come to a stop.

Kou saw Shiro take a deep breathe and let it out before turning with a forced smile. “Yes, how may I help you?”

She bowed, business card extended politely. “My name is Eguchi Anzu. Have you ever thought of becoming a model or actor?”

_He's being scouted! And with Aki laughing, this must be not the first time._

Shiro took the business card, blasé. “I'll think about it.”

“Thank you, sir.” She bowed again.

Walking away, Akihito leaned into Shiro, “How many is that? Six?”

“Eight.”

Kou joined in on the teasing. “At least you have another career option with that face and body of yours.”

Shiro cheeks flushed darker. “I’m perfectly fine with the job I have now.”

*******

“Aki?” Kou and Shiro walked up behind him in the store. “Akihito?”

_What is he looking at?_

“Takaba-sama?”

“Do you think Asami would wear this?” Akihito brushed his fingers down a well crafted leather jacket. His eyes looked forlorn.

“I don't see why not. It would look good on him. The gold matches… Oh. Oh, Aki.” He pulled Akihito into a side-hug.

“Why won’t he wake up?!” Akihito slumped into Kou's arms, valiantly trying to fight back tears.

Kou and Shiro traded glances. Shiro nodded in understanding that Kou the friend was needed more than Kou the bodyguard in that moment. “I've got you both.”

“Come on, Aki. Let's get you home.”

*******

Minako and Takato were behind them to enjoy a night out, as Hiroto was with his visiting grandparents for the weekend.

Shiro, Hayashida, Onada, and Ogata brought up the rear. He was technically off shift tonight by Akihito’s executive order. 

_Good grief. Between all of us, plus Bakeneko-sama’s batshit craziness, he has more protection than the Prime Minister._

“You said we were going dancing.”

“We are. Can't you hear the music? Do we need to clean your ears?” Akihito jokingly grabbed his earlobe and pretended to look in the canal. Kou swatted him away. Akihito laughed.

“Now I know why Minako dragged me back upstairs to change clothes. She even put eyeliner on me. This is Ni-chōme.”

“So what? You look good. Did she help you paint those jeans on, too? What a way to show off the ass-ets.” Akihito snickered and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Ha ha. Quit talking about my ass. We're going to a gay club?”

“No gay per say. Don’t worry. Not everyone in there will be trying to jump you. It's one of Asami's. It's all inclusive. Everyone can come in as long as they follow the rules. More revenue that way.”

“That makes sense.”

“I want to dance tonight, but I really didn't feel like dealing with women. I just… want to forget my troubles for a while."

_And, now I feel like a dick._

“All right. Let's go then.”

A waiting bouncer opened the door for them, causing shouts and complaints from those waiting in line.

Akihito turned with a scowl. “Keep it up and you’re not getting in at all!” He looked at the employees manning the door. They nodded in agreement and understanding. 

The manager rushed out the door. In sync they all bowed, “Takaba-sama.”

“Your table is ready and a staff member is ready to serve you. Please, follow me.”

As the door shut, they heard a bouncer yell, “You lot heard him. Hush up or move out!”

*******

“Stupid jerk needs to watch where he’s going.” He tossed the paper towel in the trashcan. At least his hand was no longer sticky from grenadine.

“Hold still.”

The sing-song made him freeze in place. “Yes, sir.”

Quick fingers unfastened his buttons. “Take it off.” 

Confused, but not wanting to disobey, he shrugged out of his shirt. Bakeneko threw it toward the bin. 

He was down to his tank top, the front lower half soaked in alcohol and syrup. Bakeneko grabbed the hem and pulled hard. 

_What is he…_

The black fabric tore. He watched as Bakeneko guided the rip up at a diagonal, exposing a large portion of his abdomen and then back down and around his body. Another lesser angled tear up part of his back. Little strings dangled and tickled his skin.

Once done, Bakeneko held up the wet scrap of fabric. "Pucker your lips and shut your eyes." If it had been Akihito, he would have argued, but with it being Bakeneko, he watched him open a tube before closing his eyes. He felt him gingerly run the shiny gloss over his lips. It felt sticky when he rubbed his lips together. He felt fingers smudging the carefully drawn eyeliner.

"Open."

Bakeneko had that Cheshire grin, “One more thing.” A hand shook out his hair. “Minako tried, but this is _much_ better. The freshly fucked look. Let's see if _this_ works. Wash the syrup off your stomach and then come on. Let's dance.”

“Yes, sir.” After finishing cleaning up, he followed him out of the restroom. He didn't see the appreciative looks thrown his way. Including the one from a wide-eyed, stunned Shiro.

*******

Akihito had his eyes closed, swaying and moving to the beat, already just passed tipsy as he drowned his sorrows away. Unlike most people who lost their ability to dance when drinking, Akihito only became more fluid until he hit his limit.

No longer so self-conscious about his exposed midriff, Kou let himself sink into the music to add his own movements.

The crowd noticed them both.

Minako effortlessly spun to stand behind Akihito, cutting off the man approaching him. She scowled at him. “Hands off.” He backed up with a huff.

Another man on a different trajectory squawked as he was forcibly yanked backward by his bicep. Takato and Minako shared small knowing smirks. 

After another song, Kou opened his eyes. “I need a drink. You got him?”

Minako and Takato nodded. “Hayashida and Onada are over there if we need them.” Minako pointed toward the closest wall. “Shiro's around somewhere nearby.”

Kou started making a path through the crowd toward the bar. He yelped and spun to look behind him. Someone had just pinched his ass.

 _Okay then. Not sure how to take that_ … 

Finally making it to the bar, he found all the servers busy.

_Great. Why didn't I think to go back to the table? I really don't want to fight my way back through that crowd._

“Well, hello!” The sudden voice in his ear made him jerk forward into the wooden countertop. He turned to discover a red-headed man on the barstool looking at him from head to toe. “A new face with a swimmer's build. And just who might you be?” His Japanese was stilted, a strange twanging accent underneath, but understandable.

_A tourist? Transplant?_

“Ummm…”

“Anything will do. I’ll call you whatever you want.” He winked.

His face started to burn as the man continued to appraise him. 

_Is he… checking me out? Oh wow. All right. He is kind of cute, but… I can't believe I just thought that. I guess I really am bi? Maybe? He's not hot as hell Shiro, or Asami-san, the ruler of it, but… Damn is Aki lucky. Yup. Okay. Bi. Cool. I've got this. I think._

“Just look at that adorable blush.” The man smirked. “Oh, I see. You’re a baby. Thought you were straight, right?”

“Uh…” He ducked his head in sheepishness before peeking up through his bangs, little knowing he had just enraptured several nearby men with his innocence. “Yea.”

The man lifted his hand. “Call me Lee.”

_Think fast, Kou!_

Kou shook it. “Kai. Nice to meet you.”

“I don't mind showing newborns the ropes.”

_Huh? Is he looking… to hookup? With me?_

“May I?” He reached for Kou's hair. “I just love long hair. Running it through my fingers.”

_That feels… nice._

Lee froze before quickly pulling his fingers from Kou's hair, rough enough to cause a twinge of pain and make him flinch.

_Ow! The fuck?!_

Lee pointed to himself before his eyes widened. Unknown to Kou, Lee was looking into sharp aqua eyes which narrowed further after the wince, lip curled in a snarl of anger and muscles coiling tightly. “If looks could kill…” The sudden English startled Kou. He looked at Kou, pissed off, jealous, and confused all at once. “You lucky sonofabitch. How did you manage to ensnare _him?”_

_What? Him who?_

He turned around, but didn't see anyone except Shiro leaning against the end of the bar, looking off toward where the others were still dancing. Something had Shiro agitated as the muscle in his jaw kept jumping and his nostrils flared.

Turning back to the barstool, Lee had disappeared and a new circle had surrounded him. The bartenders just stared. 

_What just happened?_

Whispering into ears raced ahead of him. Gawking and glares. Not one single pinch as he made his way back to the group. He ducked his head, embarrassed and bewildered. 

_What did I do wrong?_

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Kou put in his headphones and double checked that the volume was turned down on his phone. Shiro was already in his room for the night, but he didn't want to risk being caught. He rolled to his side, facing the bedroom door in case Shiro emerged.

 _Alright, Kou. You can do this. This is strictly for educational purposes. It's just porn. Gay porn, but still… I mean Aki blabs when he's drunk so… it can’t be that bad_. 

“Oh boy. Here we go.” He mumbled and clicked on a random video. 

It started out like the typical cheesy plotline for straight porn. Delivery man dropping off a “package” to a homeowner. The décor around them was so mismatched, it was almost funny. The scene changed with no additional preamble or foreplay. 

“Ho…” He slapped a hand over his mouth.

_Holy shit. The sounds the guy on bottom is making. Now I get it, Aki, when you said Asami-san can make you shriek like a girl. How does it even fit?! This dude's huge! And circumcised. I've never seen another cut one besides Aki on accident._

_Rimming? What the heck does that tag mean?_

He whisper screeched, “What the fuck?!”

_People actually do… that?_

His dreams took a very erotic turn that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shiro's been scouted before? - This is the eighth time so far. Akihito teases him all to heck each time it happens. There may be a small bet between Akihito and Asami on how many times it will happen before the end of the year. 
> 
> ** Kou went from boy next door to _hello_ with Bakeneko's adjustments. Shiro already had to mentally slap himself several times for staring at Kou's ass.
> 
> *** Someone tried to dance with Kou? - Yes, but Shiro yanked him right back into the crowd with a snarl. This is when the whispering really started. Shiro isn't a regular at this club, thus he's kind of a legend, just after Asami. He very _very _rarely takes up anyone's offer. He's had to shake off several people since walking in the door.__
> 
> **** The pincher? - Is now dealing with a hurting hand. Not broken, but definitely in pain.
> 
> ***** Lee? - A liason between the US and Japan for a major corporation with a very bad reputation who uses his traveling to cheat on his husband. He has tried to get Shiro's attention, but failed each time.  
>    
> ****** Shiro feels awful toward the end because Kou went from having fun to being awkward for the rest of the night, as everyone avoided him due to Shiro's actions. He realizes he's being unfair to Kou, but really can't stop himself. One guy trying to hit on Shiro made a snide comment about Kou. He had to be pulled back by Hayashida, or he would have decked him. The rumors spun even faster after that.
> 
> ******* Did Shiro overhear Kou? - Not the porn, no, but he did hear the moans in his dreams. At first he thought something was wrong until he realized Kou was having one of _those_ dreams. And yes, he had to take care of a problem they caused.


	10. Close Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A setup by Suoh and Hayashida does the exact opposite of what they hoped.

Kou let the water pour over his head, debating whether to switch it to cold or just taking care of his ‘problem.’

It was all Hayashida and Suoh-san's fault.

_Dammit. Why did it have to be…_

_***Earlier that same day***_

_“Kou-san, let me see your arm.” Hayashida held a piece of rope._

_“Why?_

_“Close quarters combat while injured.”_

_“He'll be tying you arm behind your back so you can't use it.” Suoh leaned back in his wheelchair._

_“Oh. Okay.”_

_Hayashida loosely tied his arm to his waist. The rope was made of some soft material that didn’t scratch his skin._

_“Shiro, you will be untied for a more realistic situation.”_

_Shiro jerked up from where he had been stretching on the floor. “Me, sir?”_

_Suoh's eyes fairly gleamed with glee, and the corner of his mouth quirked up. “Yes, you.”_

_“I really don't think…”_

_“What's the smallest space we have?” Suoh cut him off._

_“The supply closet for staff, sir. It’s where Asami-sama took Takaba-sama for his close quarters fighting simulation. Although… it didn't quite end in ‘combat.’” Hayashida looked back ‘innocently.’_

_“Hey! It was that bastard's fault. Not mine.” Akihito turned crimson and stormed off as they all laughed, grumbling under his breath about “sex addicted perverts.”_

_Suoh grinned at Hayashida. “Think this will be the breaking point?”_

_“You really want to win, don’t you, sir?”_

_Huh? Win what?_

_“Now wait a damn minute.” Shiro stood up._

_“Take it as an order then. Staff closet. Go. Give him two minutes to think of a plan before you go in. Kou-san, you’re free to use whatever is in there. Go easy on him, but stay on your toes, Shiro. This is training for you, too. Takato-san and Hayashida will be next. Then Minako-san and Akihito-san.”_

_Shiro sighed in defeat. “Yes, sir. Come on, Kou. It's on the second floor.”_

_Takato cracked up. “Have fun, Kou!”_

_What did he mean by that?_

_He felt uneasy in the elevator. “You okay, Shiro?”_

_“I’m fine. How is your arm? Is it too tight?”_

_“I’m not losing circulation or feeling.” He wiggled his fingers just to be sure. “Yeah, it's fine.”_

_The hallway was only lit by emergency lights as all staff were gone for the day. Shiro led him to a door and opened it._

_“Two minutes from when the latch clicks. That's it.” Shiro pushed up the sleeve of his gi to look at his watch._

_“Okay.”_

_Click._

_Oh shit! Ummm. Think, Kou!_

_He started searching shelves and jerking open drawers._

_Ah hah!_

_The door opened._

_Shiro ducked the stapler, but wasn't quite as prepared for the sharp bladed scissors. “Shit!”_

_Most of the rest was a blur. It probably would have been over sooner if Shiro hadn’t been holding back, but Kou would still have some interesting bruises to explain away the next day, and some very sore muscles._

_Paper, pens, folders, and other supplies littered the floor, getting underfoot from where they had knocked them from the shelves._

_Shiro had him pressed up against the shelving, trying to pry the scissors from his fingers. “You idiot! I almost stabbed you for real!”_

_“In a real fight, do it!”_

_He couldn't move. The metal shelf was digging into his shoulders. Shiro was too heavy. He only grunted when he stomped on his foot. Nothing he did worked._

_How do I get him to let go?!_

_So he did the stupidest thing possible._

_Learning forward, he licked Shiro._

_Shiro stumbled back in shock, slapping a palm to his neck. His other still held Kou's hand with the scissors. They stared at each other for several seconds._

_“Umm… Aaugh!”_

_Yanking his arm, in what could almost be described as a dance move, Shiro spun him around before pushing him up against a shelf containing reams of paper, now with both arms behind his back._

_He froze when he felt Shiro's hand in his hair, tilting his head._

_“A little word of advice…” Kou shivered as Shiro leaned into his ear. “Next time…” Shock ran his system as he felt a set of teeth on his neck and a gentle nip. “Bite.”_

_Misfiring signals in his brain, he didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or moan. All he knew was that he wanted._

_The loud clang of the scissors on the floor broke the tension._

_Shiro was out the door before he could even turn around._

_Was he… hard?_

Now he was in Shiro's shower, biting his fist to stifle his moans as he worked himself. 

The nip he still felt on his neck. The phantom sensation of Shiro pressed up against him. The taste of Shiro's slightly sweaty skin still on his tongue. The smell of Shiro's soap filling his nose. 

With Shiro's name muffled into his fist, he shuddered and let it all wash down the drain. 

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Onada?”

“Hmmm?”

“Is Shiro mad at me for something?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no. Why?”

“He didn’t even say bye this morning before he left with the others. He just… got in the car and drove off.”

“He probably didn’t think it’d be necessary since they will be returning from Otaru with Asami-sama and Aoyama-sensei before nightfall.”

“Still…”

“He'll get his head out of his ass sooner or later.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't worry about it.”

*******

“Why…are you…avoiding me?”

Shiro froze in the doorway. The air felt thick as they stared at each other. “I’m not.”

Kou sat up in the futon. “Yes, you are.” 

That mumbled “Don't.” as Shiro crossed the room.

“Why do you keep _saying that_?!”

“I…” Shiro stopped himself and took a deep breath, looking away. “Good night, Kou.” For the first time since he moved in, Shiro shut the bedroom door.

_I can't… do this anymore. It hurts too much. I can't keep torturing myself like this._

Getting up from the futon, he put on a set of clothes and packed his bag. Walking to the door, he didn't hear the telltale sound of snoring, “Good night, Shiro.” 

No response except the shuffling of sheets.

Closing the front door quietly behind him, he made his way across Tokyo to his small apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shiro ran away? - He's wound up tight and just about lost it.
> 
> ** Wait? Kou's _leaving_? - He's decided he needs to get over this crush. The mismatched signals from Shiro are confusing him so badly, and it hurts. 
> 
> *** Why is Shiro _doing_ this?! Why was he avoiding Kou? - You'll find out next chapter. But, Shiro's about to learn just _how much_ of a fixture Kou has become in his life in a short time.
> 
> Comments welcomed! ^_^


	11. Go me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato and Minako meet Bakeneko. Kou is avoiding Shiro when an set of photos lands on Akihito's desk. Shiro's reasons are finally brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sorry for the delay in posting! This chapter felt clunky, and was missing Neph's little je ne sais quoi. And, did she ever deliver! Three cheers for Neph! 🎉
> 
> ** You get some third-person Shiro p.o.v. finally!

Shiro shouldered out of the elevator before the doors were fully opened. “Kou, why…”

Another guard whose name failed him stood by Asami's apartment door. “Morning. Kou-san’s not here today. Suoh-sama called me in to take his place.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Another day? You okay, Kou?”

_I need to get over this stupid crush and move on._

“Yea. I’m fine, Aki. I couldn’t focus on the promotional. I’ve never done a makeup ad before. The colors run such a gamut that I’m having problems zeroing in on accents that won’t clash. Black and white is so boring and overdone, and everything else I tried will probably cause blindness. I came home to see if I could get a few ideas knocked out. Maybe tomorrow.” 

“It’s weird not having you here. Shiro seems fidgety, too.”

“He does?”

“Yea. He’s pulled out his cellphone twice on the way in, but never called or texted anyone. And, he keeps pacing at the door like he wants to ask me something, and then just turns around and stomps off. Suoh is laughing his ‘cast’ off. Get it? ‘Cast’ off. Ass off.”

“Ha ha. Very funny, Aki-chan.”

“Aargh. Stop calling me that. At least come for dinner at Takato’s tonight.”

“I'll be there.”

***********

He steadfastly refused to even look at Shiro leaning against the wall. Minako had insisted he come inside instead of standing by the door in the hallway. 

They were just sitting down at the table, when a sing-song, “Hello, Takato, Minako. I’d like to finally introduce myself.” almost made him fall off the chair. 

Takato dropped his chopsticks, gaping while Minako stared, frozen, with her wineglass halfway to her lips. “Oh. My. God. … You're Bakeneko-sama?!”

Bakeneko casually waved a hand and rolled his eyes. “Like you’re really _that_ surprised. If you think about it, it makes perfect sense.”

Shiro walked closer, intrigued and confused as to why Bakeneko was making an appearance. “Sir?”

Bakeneko pointed at the empty chair next to Kou. “Sit down, Shiro. Your lurking is annoying me. You need to eat anyway.”

“Of course, Bakeneko-sama.”

_Dammit. I'm trying to avoid him, and here he is in all his splendor._

Minako shook her head and smirked slightly as she set her glass down. “Yes, Shiro. Please eat. There's plenty.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, the reason I need to speak with you…”

“Unka Aki talk funny.” Hiroto interrupted while playing with his stuffed T-rex in his booster seat.

He squealed in delight as Bakeneko grinned and displayed a talent not many knew Akihito possessed. “Hello, munchkin.”

“Dino talk! He talk!”

Bakeneko hissed after the cat cry, making Hiroto giggle. “Kitty!”

“Yes, I can make Dino talk to you. But, you have to promise to never tell anyone that Uncle Aki talks funny or makes Dino talk. I won't be able to do it anymore if you do. My special power will go away. You’re a big boy, so do you promise? Not to tell anyone?”

Hiroto kicked his feet and waved the dinosaur in the air by its tail. “Me big boy! No tell.”

“Good.” Bakeneko glanced at Takato, arching a brow.

He visibly shivered, “We'll make sure he understands.”

“I wouldn't ever harm a _child_ , Takato. Don't fear me. Unless you betray master, you're safe.”

“Your ventriloquism. How did I forget you could do that?”

“Akihito's skill. I’m just borrowing it. I’m a separate personality entirely. He's not quite ready to take over master's _other_ business and what that entails.”

Minako gasped, “Where's Aki then?”

“He's still in here…” He pointed at his head. “And very confused at the moment.” He turned to Takato, “I need your hacking skills.”

Takato sat up straighter. “Yes, Bakeneko-sama.”

“Hayashida will be giving you a list of names. Find out who sent that bitch to try and poison master. I'll inform your boss you'll be creating a private program for Sion at headquarters.”

“Right. I'll get on it as soon as I get the names.”

“Perfect. Master must _not_ know. Akihito is not ready. And, I'm not sure…” For once Bakeneko sounded uneasy. “I'm not sure how master will react. We _can't_ lose him. It will completely destroy Akihito. Worse than his father.”

“We won't tell Asami-san.”

“Thank you. Akihito will return.”

Bakeneko closed his eyes, and swayed slightly in his seat. Takato caught his shoulder to stabilize him. “Aki?”

Akihito blinked before his face twisted in anguish. “Not again!”

“Akihito, stop. We understand. It's okay. You’re okay. You just scared us for a second. All he did was ask me to hack into a few computers for some information.”

“Oh, Aki.” Minako pulled Akihito into a hug.

“Unka Aki, hiss like kitty! Make Dino talk again!” Hiroto was holding up the T-rex with a bright smile.

Kou shifted uneasily. “I already knew."

Akihito's face crumpled in disbelief, hurt, and betrayal.

_Dammit. Maybe we should have told him sooner._

Shiro wouldn't meet Akihito’s eyes. "So did Hayashida and I. Suoh-sama's known since before the accident."

“Oh god.”

Minako held Akihito tighter as he quietly wept. Kou looked at Takato. They both nodded, determined.

 _If things go to hell, we'll be there for him_.

*******

Takato was still sitting on the sofa staring blankly into space even after she had said final goodbyes to everyone.

“You okay?” Minako sat next to him. Hiroto played with his toys in the floor.

“Aki… is Bakeneko-sama.”

“I know. That’s kinda crazy, right?” She leaned into him, offering her support. 

“I guess I need to wrap my head around it… somehow.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Kirishima-sama, have you seen Kou?” Shiro walked toward Asami’s office.

“You just missed him. He went with Suoh and Akihito-san for lunch.”

Shiro stopped and turned around before sighing, “When?”

Kirishima glanced at his watch. “About fifteen minutes ago. Why?”

“Dammit.” he muttered under his breath. “Nothing, sir. When they get back, would you tell Kou I want to talk to him, please?”

“Of course, Shiro.”

***********

Shiro threw his shirt into his locker, bemused and frustrated. Sighing, he pulled on his workout clothes. He had caught a brief glimpse of Kou outside the gym headed toward the elevator. 

_“Kou, wait!”_

_He had raised his hand and waved with a, “Gotta go! Later, Shiro!”_

“Now who's avoiding whom, Kou?”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Akihito was livid. Bakeneko was seething, enraged. They were both out for blood after the information landed on their desk from an informant. 

The cellphone photos had made Akihito puke. Kirishima scowled and immediately started making calls. Suoh cursed in several languages.

Someone thought they could sneak in under the radar while Asami was incapacitated. They had never been more wrong.

Kou felt no remorse for the men inside the building, surrounded by Asami's elite teams while he waited in the car with Suoh and Bakeneko. Shiro was kitted out in a bulletproof vest and helmet next to Hayashida, weapons at the ready. 

There were men and women inside. Trapped. Enslaved. Sold to the flesh markets.

Suoh read the text from Kuroda, “We’re clear.”

“No innocents, Suoh. Keep them as safe as possible. How dare they try to bring that business into our territory. Wipe them out, all of them, except one. We need to find out who started this. Even Akihito agrees with me.”

“Yes, Bakeneko-sama.” Through his earpiece, “All men, follow Hayashida. Move out! Weapons free! One survivor. Protect the innocent. Bakeneko-sama’s orders.”

Several voices sounded in his ear, “Yes, sir.”

Bakeneko spoke into his own microphone, “Don't disappoint me, gentlemen.”

In the chaos, a man slipped out the door holding a gun, bloodied and panicking. It wasn't one of their own as he was lacking protective gear. 

“Kou, let's go. He's too _dressed_ to be a victim.”

“Be careful!” Suoh yelled as they both exited the vehicle. He drew his own weapon as he rolled down the window to provide a small measure of backup. 

The man must have heard Suoh because his head jerked up. His eyes widened and face paled when he saw the demon mask. The brightly colored outfit, however, was new. He tried to make a break for it, forgetting the gun in his hand. 

Kou was closer. Taking a running leap, he tackled the man around his middle and took him to the ground, momentarily losing his breath at the impact. There was a brief struggle as Kou fought to pin both him and his gun arm down. “Hold still, motherfucker.”

“Nicely done, Kou. Feel free to break something.”

_I just… I just did that. Holy shit! Go me!_

Bakeneko crushed the gibbering man's hand under his heel to release the weapon, causing a scream of pain as bones cracked and broke, before kicking it away, his own gun aimed at the man's head. “Tell me your boss’s name and you may go free. Maybe. Who knows? Tick tock. Tick tock. You’re on _my_ generosity clock.”

“Please let me go. Please. Have mercy.”

Bakeneko snorted, “Like you did those innocent people?”

Kou released the man, nose wrinkling at the sharp smell of piss, stood up and brushed himself off. “You already told the others to leave only one, Bakeneko-sama.”

“Good point.”

Turning away to walk back to the car, pitiless, he heard gleeful laughter. One final wild scream ended with a single shot.

***********

Back slaps and high-fives. Several members congratulated his takedown as described by Suoh with just a touch of embellishment. Even he had thumped Kou on the shoulder as they stored their gear in a bunker near Sion underneath a parking garage.

He saw Shiro walking toward them. “Kou, what are…”

“Hey, Bakeneko-sama, is Aki still up for a sleepover tonight?”

“Yes. I’m quite in the mood for yakisoba. He says you're helping cook, though. His mother had to travel home to finalize the property sale. Such a shame about the house. Kaboom. Master maybe went a _little_ overboard. They had to tear down the nearest houses, too.”

His own mom still asked questions about that, but Kou never gave her the truth. He stuck with the gas leak cover. “Fine by me. I can chop and stir.”

“Let's go then.” Onada and Ogata stepped forward to follow, as it was now their time for late night duty.

Shiro stared as they walked away. Several men were giving him looks of sympathy. He slumped down onto a bench and buried his face in his hands.

“Ouch, bro. You want some aloe and ice cubes for that burn?”

“When the wife gives me the silent treatment, I'm on high alert.”

Hayashida patted him on the shoulder. “Whatever you did, bud, you fucked _up_.”

“I didn't _do_ anything. Not that I know of anyway.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Hayashida slapped him on the back of the head.

“Hey!”

“You want him. He wants you. What's the fucking problem? Make a move already.”

“It's complicated.”

“No, it really isn't.”

“He's not even gay! Every one of my acquaintances who tried to date a “straight” guy got burned and left behind for a woman.”

“Then something didn’t go right between them. He’s most likely bi, or he wouldn't look at you the way he does.”

Shiro scrubbed harshly at his hair before resting his forehead in his palms, staring at the floor. “Why would someone choose prejudice and contempt when there’s already a path with no social stigma or hostility?” 

“You're trying to protect him. I get it. But, in this case, you're wrong. That’s _his_ choice to make. _Not_ yours. I’m asexual, so people look at me funny all the time when I say I’m not interested. However, I do still enjoy companionship and nonsexual intimacy. And, I really don't give a shit what people think, or who knows. Asami-sama's bi and seems quite happy with Takaba-sama even when women fall at his feet. Try again.”

That stopped him short. “Err… He's Takaba-sama’s friend.”

“Suoh-sama is both friends with and a bodyguard of Asami-sama. Tamami-san, his _girlfriend_ , is friends with Asami-sama, Kirishima-sama and Aoyama-sensei. Plus, what does Takaba-sama have to do with anything anyway? So what? They're friends. The job is separate from your home life. Try _again_.”

“He’s my work partner.”

“As soon as Suoh-sama's released for duty, you're back with me. He returns to DigiDesign. Anything else?”

“I might as well arrange my funeral for my mother _now_ because if things go wrong, Bakeneko-sama _will_ kill me after who knows what kind of creative torture.”

Hayashida paused thoughtfully for a second. “Alright bud. Ya got me there. Guess you'll just need to do your damndest to make it work.”

Another guard spoke up, “I doubt Bakeneko-sama would hurt you if the relationship naturally broke up. Maybe if you physically hurt him…”

Shiro glared back in indignation. “I would _never_!”

“Then you're just scared ‘cuz you sure haven’t given one real reason to not throw Kou-san on to the floor and have your way with him.”

“My job.”

“Is the exact _same one_ that he is doing _right_ _now_ until Suoh-sama returns. I think he gets it.”

Hayashida nodded his head. “I made sure he knew what he was getting into. I told him he may end up having to hurt or possibly kill someone. He just shrugged and said, “Anyone coming after Aki isn't a good person anyway, so why should they fucking matter?””

“I've killed people. Sometimes after torturing them at Asami-sama’s order.”

Hayashida sighed, exasperated. “He’s not stupid. He respects Asami-sama. He still hangs out with Takaba-sama, and he’s got _Bakeneko-sama_ running around in his head. Aoyama-sensei has the Hippocratic oath, and he’s still with Kirishima-sama.”

The second guard added, “You heard what he said earlier. I know you did because you just stopped, shocked. He basically told Bakeneko-sama to _kill_ that guy and so coldly I almost didn’t believe it was Kou-san.”

“I’m… I’m not… good enough for him.” 

The third man finally spoke up. “I almost lost my wife because I thought I wasn't good enough for her. She has a degree in social sciences. I got scared because I was a lowly gas station attendant. That's how we met. She came in looking for change to use the air pump. 

One day there's a hold up while Asami-sama is in line for a pack of cigarettes. The guy didn’t even get to scream when Asami-sama shot him right between the eyes from _behind_ , but the bullet ended up lodged in _me_. He offered me a job as recompense. 

I really thought she would leave me then. But, all she asked was for me to stay safe and not get myself killed over something dumb. I almost let the best thing in my life walk away because I was a scared idiot. Take my advice and at _least try_ , or you’ll end up regretting it.”

“I…” Shiro sighed and shook his head, distant and forlorn. “Dammit. He snuck out on me. I expected him to be there when I woke up, listening to music at the table with his coffee like always. The daily reminder to rinse my mug out and put it in the dishwasher. Snapping at me with a towel. Netflix queued up to _his_ profile. Crazy stories about his childhood with Takaba-sama and Takato-san. We had our meals together. He prepped and I cooked. There’s beer in the fridge, but I don’t drink.

Little things I never noticed, but now that he's… At first, I thought he had gone out to get breakfast, but… Then I realized his things were just… gone, and it felt like a punch to gut.”

“He's under your skin, and now you can't get him out. You need to decide what you're going to do. Let him go… or win him back.”

The bunker slowly emptied, leaving Shiro with only his racing thoughts for company.

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Kou flinched as the AK45 fired. The doomed man screamed as he fell, clutching his destroyed knee.

Shiro leaned in to be heard. His whisper low against his ear, and his unique scent, made him fight a shiver, “Go trade off with Ogata outside.”

He took a large step away, seeing Shiro's shoulders sag out of the corner of his eye. “I'm fine. I'll turn around if I need to.”

“Kou…”

“I said I’m _fine_!” He snapped before walking away.

He completely missed Shiro’s furious scowl before he punched the wall and then flipped him off with both hands while muttering curses under his breathe at both himself and Kou.

***********

“Good night, Bakeneko-sama. Make sure Takaba-sama gets some rest.”

“I am happy with tonight. He lasted longer than I thought he would against fugu toxin. Maybe my message will _finally_ get across this time not to threaten master. Good night, gentlemen.” 

Bakeneko shut the door, leaving them in silence outside the apartment in the small gallery. Onata and Ogata took positions beside the door.

He turned for the elevator only to stop when he heard, “Kou.”

“Night, Shiro. See you tomorrow.”

“It’s late. You can stay over again if you want.”

“It's fine."

In the mirrored reflection of the elevator doors, he saw Shiro deflate before taking two hesitant steps toward him. “The last train ran hours ago.”

“I have taxi fare. I’m good. But thanks anyway.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

No words. Just those warm hands pulling him upright in his chair after a cup of fresh coffee was placed on the desk. He didn’t turn around no matter how much he wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Why doesn't Shiro just grab Kou and force him to talk. - Kou is staying away from him. Shiro wants to talk in private (not at Sion), but Kou just isn't having it. Shiro also doesn't know where Kou lives. Although he could ask Bakeneko, but he doesn't think to ask.
> 
> ** "Tick tock. You’re on _my_ generosity clock.” - This was Neph!


	12. Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected run-in with Shiro leads to an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I apologize for the delay. I was still messing with this until right before posting it. 
> 
> ** I bumped the rating just to be safe.
> 
> *** There may be errors, as Neph didn't get all of this chapter. 
> 
> **** I can't believe I wrote this! I had to chew ice chips, you all. My cheeks were on fire!

The sight almost made him drop his water bottle. He had avoided Shiro for almost a week by trading places with Ogata, though Hayashida tried to argue against it. He didn't think he'd be here at this time.

“Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid.”_ Each mumble was matched with a blow from fists to the punching bag. It swung violently on its stand before he stopped it and leaned on the bag.

He'd never really seen him sweat. Not like this. He must have been at it for a while. The white tank he was wearing was almost sheer and clung to every dip and curve of his back.

He turned to leave the room, but Shiro's frustrated, “I’m an idiot. A damn idiot.” made him turn back around.

“Shiro, you okay?” 

Clear aqua blue eyes locked onto his from across the room. Tape-wrapped fingers flexed on the leather. Neither noticed Onada and Ogata beat a hasty retreat from the weight room. “No.”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

Shiro finally turned around. The shirt was just as sheer across his chest, leaving almost nothing to Kou's imagination. “Don't.”

He dropped his mesh bag and water bottle, barely registering the loud clang of metal on tile, before moving into the center of the room toward Shiro, arms raised in exasperation. “Why do you keep _saying that to me_?!” His voice sounded desperate to his own ears.

“I’m _not.”_

“Yeah right.”

Shiro broke eye contact and stared blankly at himself in the mirror along the wall. “I…”

“Did I offend you somehow? If I did, _tell_ me what it was so I can apologize for it, and never do it again. Or, was it because I slept in your bed?”

A strange look settled on Shiro's face before, “That's the problem.” 

“It was only _one_ time! I’m sorry. I was tired and couldn't get to sleep on the futon.”

“That's not it.”

“Then what is it?! Stop _confusing_ me!”

“The problem is…” Shiro moved. Kou shivered at his expression, taking one step back with each one of Shiro's forward, until mirrored glass met his back. Shiro caged him in between his arms, palms pressed flat to the glass above his head. Leaning in closer to his ear, “I _do_ want you in my bed. Preferably taking you apart. I was telling myself _not_ to do exactly that every time you looked at me the way you do.”

Kou shuddered at his gravelly voice.

_Oh. Oh!_

Throat suddenly dry and his knees about to give out, he unconsciously licked his lips. Shiro tracked the motion with his eyes. “Like… Like what?” 

“Like I’m a beer and you're extra thirsty.”

“Aaa-and so… so wh-what… if I-I do?” He couldn't catch his breath, heart racing as Shiro leaned closer.

“I don't want to fight this anymore.”

“Then don't.”

Shiro caught his next gasp with his lips, palms making a small squeaking sound against the glass as they slid down to grasp his jaw and fist in his black hair, angling his head to make the kiss just that much better. 

_Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?_

His own hands fisted around the straps of Shiro’s damp shirt, trying to pull him even closer. Desperate as feelings and emotions broke free to finally soar. Unconsciously bucking his hips. Unaware of the small sounds he was making until the need for oxygen drove them apart.

Shiro chuckled against his lips and pressed against him, flattening him to the reflective wall. Each word brushing his lips as he panted, “Let me in, Kou.”

Lemon-lime Gatorade. Shiro’s go to drink during a workout laced his tongue as he opened up for Shiro's. Shyly meeting it with his own and getting Shiro's moan as a reply. Letting Shiro explore before he drew it into his own mouth and gently sucking on it.

_Just from a kiss..._

None of the kisses from his previous relationships compared to this and the fire it lit under his skin. Being kissed instead of doing the kissing. No one had ever revved him up this fast. He felt slightly dizzy from oxygen deprivation and all of his blood trying to rush south at the same time.

Trying to find purchase on sweat slicked skin, he wound one arm around Shiro's neck and his other hand up into the short blond strands. He could have sworn he heard a faint, “Oh shit!” but he was too lost in the moment to care.

He felt Shiro shudder as he pressed even closer, slipping a thigh between his, and tugging his hair to slot their mouths together in a fusion that made him burn from the inside out, before those same lips left his to pant under his ear. “Do you know how many times I had to tell myself _not_ to get hard?”

“N-no. Ah!” Shiro nipped at his pulse. “No marks!”

A huff in what sounded like disappointment as his chin was released and Shiro's hand trailed down his body and found a nipple through his thin shirt, making him arch and gasp as he twisted it. “Stop me.”

“No.” He tugged on Shiro's hair, pulling him up from the hollow of his neck and resealing their mouth together.

Breaking away for air, his breath choked off as he looked in Shiro's eyes. A gaze akin to the look he saw occasionally from Asami's golden eyes when he looked at Akihito.

Possessiveness, heat, and desire. Unadulterated lust. 

Shiro’s hand slid again and palmed him through his exercise shorts, making him sharply cry out and shiver. “Kou… Last chance.”

“Don't stop.” 

Those words seemed to unlock whatever last control Shiro had been holding onto as his hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere. A tug on his shirt had him lifting his arms for it to be pulled over his head. Shiro's soon followed and his own lips found Shiro's skin and his hands were on muscles they already knew, but not with this level of intimacy.

Shiro lifted his leg up to around his hip. He gasped as Shiro's hand wandered down the back of his shorts and squeezed. “God, your ass. Ever since I saw that little wiggle over a cherry and chocolate chip Frappuccino, you've tempted me.”

_That was before we even met…_

And then Shiro was grinding against him. The feeling unknown but entirely welcome. He swore he saw stars as his eyes rolled back from the sensations running through him. “Shiro!”

Shiro dropped his leg and stepped away, confusing him, as he looked around the room before crossing over to Ogata’s abandoned bag. After a brief search, he found the lotion he used for his chronically chapped hands. “This will do.”

Kou shivered at the words.

Shiro walked toward him, lazily swinging the bottle from the tips of his fingers. “Look at you. Already a mess.”

Glancing at the opposite wall, his reflection showed wild hair, wide eyes, and flushed cheeks.

Shiro pushed him back against the wall, pressing back against him, and slanted their lips together before licking into Kou's mouth.

Light touches along the edge of his shorts made him gasp. A muffled chuckle before Shiro pulled away, licking his lips after a gentle tug of teeth on Kou's. “Take off your shorts.”

He blinked in confusion before he recognized the challenge in Shiro eyes. If he really wanted this, _he_ was going to have to make the next move. Feeling bold, he reached for Shiro’s shorts instead and yanked them down, leaving Shiro almost completely bare as they pooled around his feet.

“Close enough.” Shiro kicked them away before yanking off his shoes and socks. He almost lost his balance as Shiro picked up his foot and tore his shoe off, tossing it over his shoulder where it caused a loud clang of free weights shifting on impact, before repeating with the other. His shorts soon followed.

Shiro's aqua eyes burned as they looked up his torso to meet his own, leaving a trail of fire as a bottle cap clicked. “Damn. What you do to me.”

Shiro stood up and kissed him again, swallowing his gasp as slick still taped fingers trailed over his length before wrapping around him. 

_Ohgodohgodohgod_!

Twists and strokes made him buck into Shiro, feeling him press against his hip. Breaking away, panting, “Let me…”

“You sure?”

His response was grabbing at Shiro's hand, swiping some of the lotion from his fingers. The shudder and moan from Shiro as he found his length sent a spike of heat and adrenaline up his spine.

Kisses and moans as they moved together. Overwhelmed, he felt Shiro bat his hand away before wrapping them both in his warm hand. The feel of them together weakened his knees as the tension coiled.

Shiro followed him as he slid down the wall, shifting him until he was laying on the floor. Leaning over him between his bent knees to keep them aligned as Shiro twisted and stroked them both.

Swallowing Kou's gasps and moans while feeding Kou his own.

“Please.”

“We're in the gym. _Wait.”_

“Shiro, please.”

Kou could almost see that thin thread of reason snap as Shiro hauled him to his feet, pulled him across the room, and pushed him backward onto the weight machine. “Stay put. Onada, don't fail me now.”

After hastily wiping his hands on his discarded tank, Shiro tore through Onada's things, sending items flying before crowing of triumph as he held up a condom and a packet of lube.

Shiro swore as he struggled to remove the tape from his fingers. It fell in strips at his feet. “You sure about this? We could…”

Shiro's words trailed off into a groan as he shifted on the bench, arching his hips as he stroked himself slowly, unashamed and needy. Knowing what he was asking for having lived it in his dreams. “Please.”

“Goddammit!” Shiro straddled his hips, grabbing the metal supports before ravaging his mouth. Trailing kisses down his neck left him whimpering before inhaling sharply as Shiro found his nipple with a swipe of a tongue.

“Shiro!”

He jerked as he felt fingers trail down his abdomen. “Kou, I won't ask again. Are you sure?”

“Yes, dammit! Yes!”

Shiro slid down to his knees at the end of the bench. Kou yelped as he was engulfed in Shiro mouth. “The lotion…”

Shiro pulled off to answer. “All natural edible lotion. Onada and Ogata are both horndogs.”

Kou’s laugh twisted to a groan as Shiro slowly took him back in his mouth. Sinking farther than anyone ever had, bypassing his gag reflex with little effort as his slicked finger found Kou's entrance. Kou bucked, almost choking him, and tangled his fingers into Shiro hair. “Shit!”

A small pain, more a discomfort as Shiro pushed in his finger was quickly forgotten as Shiro started working his length in earnest. A second finger joined the first.

His vision scattered. The sound he just made should have been embarrassing, but the unexpected shock of pleasure blasted any mortification to smithereens.

Shiro chuckled around his length. He crooked his fingers again as he swallowed.

“Aaah!”

A third joined with the rest to work him open. The tension coiled tighter, sending him into whimpers and shaking in both pain from the stretch and pleasure. “I’m going to…”

Shiro's other hand clamped around his base as he pulled off. “Oh no you don't.”

“Nononono.”

“Shh… Babe, I've got you.” The pet name sent his head spinning as Shiro guided him to his stomach, on hands and knees, to bend over the bench. The sound of the condom being torn open sent more shivers down his spine. Shiro's fingers traced a random pattern on his hip. “Look at you. Fuck. Am I asleep?”

Kou shook his head. “Shiro.”

He felt Shiro against him. “Breathe, Kou.” He lost the ability as he felt Shiro start pressing in. “Relax. Oh fuck. Oh _fuck._ So tight. Fuck!”

Kou gasped as Shiro moved, willing his body to loosen. It would get better. Aki had said pleasure and pain. 

_Shiro is… inside of me right now._

Shiro panted against the back of his neck. “If you need me to... stop, I will.”

“If your… dick is… anything like your fingers, shut up and... fuck me already.”

“Don't complain… if you aren't able… to walk later. I don't think I can… hold back. God, you feel… so good around me.”

“Move. Shiro, _please.”_ He ground his hips back into Shiro as the pain finally lessened.

“You asked for it.” Shiro pulled out and snapped his hips forward.

“Shiro!” The weight bench clattered with each thrust. Kou arched as he pushed back to meet him. Shiro slightly shifted and his next thrust sent Kou's fingers scrabbling at the tiles as his vision whitened.

"There it is."

Kou howled at the floor.

“Don't tight… Kou, wait! Shit! I’m about to…”

Shiro’s hand found his length and started jerking him to the same pace. He couldn't draw a breath. His voice seized on a soundless cry.

“That's it, Kou. Oh, you're close. Cum for me, babe.” 

He shattered apart. Shiro's drawn hiss between his teeth reversed into a guttural groan as his hips jerked, finding his own release.

***********

“It's weird. No one has come in.” Shiro ducked his head into the water to rinse the soap from his hair. There were several showerheads, but Shiro had pulled him under one to share. 

“I noticed that, too.” He'd shared the room with him before, but never could find the courage to peek. He hadn't taken a good look earlier either from being too caught up in their actions.

Now he was getting an eyeful as he let his eyes take in Shiro's form. Muscles and scars. The trail of hair he had felt earlier with his hands. The shampoo suds caught in the deep v-lines of his adonis belt. Thick thighs and an ass any coinage would be thrilled to bounce off of. The scar on his left calf from a ricocheted bullet he had seen many times before. His crooked pinky toe from accidentally kicking a metal table in his mom's silk factory as a teenager. Then back up to what had been inside of him only a few minutes ago, already twitching back to life under Kou's gaze.

“That look right there.”

“What?”

Shiro didn't answer. He wrapped his hand instead around Kou's neck and pulled him closer to seal their mouths together. Shiro was hard and heavy against his hip when the kiss broke.

He wasn't regretful. Not in the slightest, as he had begged for every moment until he had cum harder than he ever had in his life across the weight bench. He was, however, slightly overwhelmed with it all.

There were many things over the course of his life Kou wanted to try. The limited edition pumpkin pudding from Kuromarufuku. An authentic Philly cheesesteak. Poutine. Paella. Ćevapi. Moussaka. The list of world cuisine went on. 

But, this sudden craving was new and unexpected, sending his thoughts briefly into turmoil. For most of his life, he believed he was straight, but Shiro had unlocked a side of him he never knew existed. 

The thought of sucking a man's dick wasn't abhorrent. He'd never cringed when Akihito was way too descriptive during his drunken ramblings. He’d just never really thought about doing it himself. He never had a reason to.

Until now. Now that he had this, he wanted to dig in, bury himself, and never come up again. Lost instead in Shiro.

_Women do it. Men do it. So… it can't be too bad._

He let himself slide down Shiro's bare chest and down onto the shower floor, watching as his hands trailed darker skin. The contrast between them stark, but mesmerizing as he traced the dips between abdomen muscles. Shiro's eyes widened. “Kou, you don’t have to. Don't force yourself.”

“I know I don't have to. Fact is… I want to try. Just… let me know… I've never…” Suddenly shy, he dropped his eyes to stare at the drain.

Wet hands tilted his face back upward to meet aqua colored eyes shining down at him. “Anything you do would be good, Kou.”

Emboldened by Shiro’s words, he licked Shiro's length before wrapping his fingers around him, the weight and feel of it like earlier before Kou had lost his rhythm and Shiro had taken over.

He wrapped his lips around the tip, tasting smoked salt, _raspberry from the lotion?_ , and a hint of shampoo, and let his tongue explore. A shiver of delight ran up his spine as he pulled a deep groan from Shiro's lips and those warm hands buried in his hair.

He took as much as he could before pulling back, recalling his own experience with what had felt good and tried to mimic it. Pushing himself until he felt the beginning of a gag. Savoring the arch of Shiro's spine and each moan.

Shiro's hips twitched. The muscles of his thighs jerked, struggling to keep himself still. “Kou… Stop. Stop!”

Shiro tried to pull him off, but he surged forward. Shiro choked off a gasp, and bodily curled over Kou's head, fingers clenching as he spilled into Kou's mouth. “Da-mn.”

Kou pulled off, giving a cheeky grin. And swallowed.

***********

“Crap. I don't have anything to make for dinner. You okay with delivery, Kou?”

As soon as the apartment door clicked shut behind Shiro, he pounced, sending them both to the floor of the genkan. “Whoa!”

“Dinner can wait.” He started tugging at the buttons on Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro laughed. “I’ve had enough of floors. You know there's a perfectly good bed where I’ve had several fantastic dreams of you joining me.”

“Race you.”

“You're on.”

***********

“What… the _fuck_ was that?”

Shiro snickered into his hip bone. _“That_ was a prostate orgasm.”

“Holy shit.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Hayashida was leaning on the wall outside Akihito's apartment with a smirk when they exited the elevator. “About fucking time.” 

“Shut up.” Shiro's cheeks darkened slightly.

“We're not late?”

“I would have appreciated a little warning so I could get some earplugs. I lost quite a bit of sleep last night. I’m surprised you’re both awake and…” He shifted his gaze to Kou. “That you're walking upright.”

Finally catching on, Kou went scarlet before hiding his face in his hands. “Hayashida!”

***********

“You’re slouching on purpose.” Those warm hands and rich voice in his ear startled him. The digital pen in his hand went flying across the room. 

One hand slid down his back to push him upright while the other turned his head.

“Shi…”

***********

“Can I…” Blushing red and squirming, his curiosity was still stronger than the embarrassment. Unable to give voice to his thoughts, he let his fingers smooth lightly down Shiro's spine to stop at the swell of his remarkably toned ass.

He heard and felt a sharp inhale of breath before one visible blue eye opened. “You want to?”

“Do you?”

“Ever heard the terms switch or vers?” Shiro shifted to run his fingers over Kou's inner thigh.

“Umm… No?”

“I may have a bigger build than you, but this…” Kou shuddered as Shiro’s hand stroked him from root to tip. “Will do the job nicely. Most people label me a top from the way I look, but... I like it either way.”

***********

There was no other way to describe it except mesmerizing. 

Watching Shiro twist, bow, and shudder. Moan and gasp. 

“Kou, babe, enough. Come on. I don't need as much prep.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck me, _dammit!”_

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Kou groaned lowly and squirmed. Shiro chuckled as he pressed a little harder into the abused muscles in his back. Training had been rough and tumble today.

“I knew it. Don't think I haven't noticed.”

Kou peaked over his shoulder. “Noticed what?”

“You've been staring and you keep slouching. On purpose, I might add.”

“So?”

“You've got a fetish for my hands.”

Kou buried his burning face in the pillow and threw his arms over his head, desperately trying to hide his embarrassment as Shiro cracked up laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene:
> 
> “Hello.”
> 
> “Ogata and I will be taking over for Shiro and Kou until further notice, Suoh-sama.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “I'd avoid the gym for a while. Kobayashi just won over a million yen, the lucky bastard.”
> 
> “Oh really.”
> 
> “We've already informed security to lock out the floor until Shiro uses his access key to leave them undisturbed.”
> 
> “Finally.”
> 
> * Wait? Asami was wrong? Kou isn't a "total bottom?" - ^_^' The stereotype that larger men don't bottom drives me and Shiro bonkers.


	13. Awaken, Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami "wakes" up and begins his journey of recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter contains a wink and a nudge at another fandom. Can anyone find it? Which fandom is it?

“ _AOYAMA-SENSEI!_ ”

Akihito's cry sent them both spinning to the door. The last time they had heard a loud noise from the room, they had discovered Bakeneko fighting with a woman dressed like a nurse. Kou still remembered the sickening crack of the assassin’s neck. Shiro threw it open as they both heard an excited, “ _YES!_ ”

They both stopped short. Asami's eyes were still closed, but he was _moving._ It wasn't much. Just wincing as Akihito continued to bellow and shout in his excitement.

“Move!” Aoyama shoved Kou out of the way and rushed to the bed, pen light in hand.

Shiro caught him. His eyes were wide as he shook Kou. “He's waking up. Asami-sama is waking up.”

Asami jerked away from the light being flashed in his eyes.

“Finally!”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“I thought the poor man was going to shit himself.” Kou snickered as he leaned back on Shiro. He hadn't been able to get comfortable on the flight back from Fukuoka.

“Well, he did try to threaten Takaba-sama with releasing his name as interim president of Sion to the press. Then, he demanded triple the price of the land to keep his silence.” Shiro played with his ends of his hair.

“It was a mistake Aki's name was already on the contract. Kirishima-san tore that poor employee a new one until he was in snotty tears.”

“So Bakeneko-sama swoops in and has the owner cowering and agreeing to sell the land at _half_ the price.”

“Saving Asami-san money, and getting the hotel into the design stage. That lake is pretty, though. I wonder if it has any fish?”

“No idea. Do you like to fish?”

“Every so often. Just something different to do. What about you?”

“Same. Or just a calm boat ride with a good breeze. Or jet skiing.”

“Jet skiing?!” Kou turned over and practically bounced on Shiro's lap.

Shiro laughed. “That perked you right up.”

“I know what we're doing when we have our next weekend off.”

Shiro pulled Kou into a kiss. “Sounds perfect.”

***********

“Who's scarier?”

“Hmm?”

“Bakeneko-sama or Asami-san?”

“Now _that's_ a thought. Heaven forbid they ever team up.”

Kou shuddered as he envisioned the anarchy. Whoever faced their combined wrath would suffer violently and agonizingly.

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Akihito came out the door fighting tears.

“Aki?”

“He's asleep. I don't want to wake him up. He needs to rest.”

“Where would you like to go?” Shiro glanced at Kou. Tonight was going to be bad. He needed to call Takato to see if he was free to join them.

“Home. Take me home.”

“Okay. We'll stop for some beer and veg out with a movie. I’ll even help your mom make dinner.”

“Kay.” Akihito started walking slowly toward the elevator.

Kou looked back at the closed door. Two of Asami's men traded them places as they followed.

_Happy birthday, Asami-san. Get better soon. Aki needs you._

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Asami.” Akihito jumped out of the car before it even stopped moving.

“Aki, wait!” Kou scrambled out to follow him, but he was already running through the sliding doors.

“I'll park. Go.”

_Holy crap, he's fast._

He had to pause, as the door stalled before reversing to reopen the door.

Akihito disappeared into the elevator.

“Asami.”

The sighed name had him jerking around to see a dazed man staring off into the middle of nowhere.

_Who the fuck are you? Maybe one of his doctors?_

Shrugging, he went to the elevator to join his friend.

***********

Kou yelped as Bakeneko grabbed him by the hand and twirled him into his arms, performing a very bad waltz around the room, as neither of them knew the moves very well.

“Master is awake!”

For once the laughter wasn't deranged. He finally brought them back to a stop. Kou felt slightly dizzy.

“Oh, Shiro, quit your frowning. I’m not trying to steal your man. Master is plenty.”

Kou gaped at Bakeneko, “Wha…”

Bakeneko smirked. “Really? You think _I_ wouldn't notice. Akihito may be blind, but I’m not. I lost quite a bit of yen on you two.” Bakeneko crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “I missed by one week. _One.”_ He held up a single finger.

“I'm… sorry?”

Bakeneko waved before slyly grinning. “It is about damn time, too. The scent of _pine_ was getting nauseating.” Several snickers sounded from around the room. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“I was tempted to toss you both in a crate and seal you in. Air holes included, of course.” 

“Of… course.”

“I have a bet with myself on how long it takes Akihito to notice. Right now he's too busy thinking about master to pay attention. Don't worry. I won't tell him.”

“Thank you?”

“So… did those tips I sent you last week work?”

Kou went scarlet as Bakeneko cackled. “That was you?!”

***********

“That is why Aki can't know. Bakeneko-sama is being _tame_ compared to Aki on teasing. I’ve teased him way too much about Asami-san. Payback will be a _bitch.”_

Shiro huffed. “Fine.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

He knocked on the closed door and waited for a response.

“Yes.”

Opening the door, he came face to face with his best friend's lover. Asami had lost weight and muscle mass, but his eyes were still penetrating. He knew the man had a hard road ahead of him, but Akihito would be there every step of the way. “Hello, Asami-san.”

“Kou.”

Kou walked across the room and set down the bag on the rolling table waiting next to the hospital bed. “I brought your lunch.”

“Where… Kitten?“

“Aki had a sudden emergency, or he'd be here. One of your employees accidentally busted the gas line going in to the kitchen of one of your hotels. The fire department and gas company are demanding to meet the “interim” president over the damage. They’re not taking Kirishima-san’s word as executive secretary. He's having to pull some of your strings to get out of it, or he'll be exposed.”

“Tak…” Asami growled. “Taka... hashi… deal.”

“Oh. I'll let Aki know.” Kou pulled out his phone to send a text. “You need anything before I leave?”

“Drink.”

“Water, coffee, or tea?”

“Bur… Bourbon."

“Haha. Nice try.”

“Cig.”

“Oh, hell no. Doctor’s orders.” Asami growled again, and Kou shifted uneasily under that stare. “Nope. Bakeneko-sama would dance with my entrails.”

Asami looked surprised. He never took Asami as a superstitious person, but he was looking around the room with narrowed eyes. “You… see… cat?”

“He's not here. He's _crazy,_ and I do _not_ want to piss him off.”

Asami shifted, trying to reach the table before sighing in defeat. “Eat.”

_Shit. I forgot about his arm._

“Would you like me to open it for you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Sit back and I'll pull up the tray and open the bento for you.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Kou let himself roll and kicked off the wall, streamlining himself as he propelled forward. A breath with each turn of his head. Arms and legs moving in tandem. 

Memories surfaced from his childhood. Laughing and playing with Akihito and Takato at their swim club. Competitive swimming in school. Making it to nationals with his friends and mother cheering in the stands, but ultimately losing in the end to another that moved like he was born in the water.

It was still his favorite exercise, though he did like the added strength his muscles were gaining from the weight training. A place where he could clear his head, relax and let the water wash it all away.

Akihito was barely holding Asami together and it was putting stress on all of them. They assisted where they could, but only as far as Asami let them.

Kou had helped clear all items considered weapons from the apartment after Asami redecorated their couch with bullet holes from seeing a hallucination of Sudoh. Several therapists had already quit, or had been run off, scared out of their minds.

Akihito needed to be strong for both of them, only to fall apart out of Asami's view and hearing. Not hopeless, but emotionally tattered and worn. Even Bakeneko was fraying at the seams with no outlet as the underworld walked on eggshells from Asami's wildly swinging moods.

_Something big needs to happen. And soon._

Kou caught the edge of the pool and wiped the water from his face. Being the middle of the day, the facility was almost empty with only two other lanes occupied.

A hand appeared in his vision, “Ready to get out?”

“What are you doing here?” He grabbed the offered hand.

Shiro easily hauled him out of the water and handed him his towel. “Takaba-sama had to go home for the evening. Asami-sama is meeting with a new counselor. So, I'm done for now. Suoh-sama is on duty instead.”

“Should he be out of his wheelchair? Isn't it too soon? I’m fine with staying as a guard for a while longer.”

“Aoyama-sensei tried to stop him, but he's got it nearby if he needs it. Plus, Suoh-sama's _brutal_ with a cane. Kirishima-sama’s on alert downstairs, too. Don't worry.”

Kou noticed Shiro eyes wandering downward, following a drop from his hair down his chest. “Now who's thirsty?”

Shiro chuckled. “You have five minutes to get dressed, or…”

“Or what?”

Shiro leaned closer, “Or I drag you to the shower, yank off your trunks, and take you right here.”

Kou turned red, squeaked, and glanced around. Grabbing his forearm, he dragged him all the way to the ugly plastic curtains and shoved a laughing Shiro inside.

They were both permanently banned from the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * What big event occurred? Shiro gives a hint.


	14. Cyan and Magenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short vignettes into their lives together, plus more information about Shiro's past.

He blew the piece of annoying hair out of his face again. The piece was just short enough to avoid his ponytail holder.

“Damn it.”

“What's wrong?” Shiro set down the phosphor bronze brush he was using to clean the barrel of his gun.

“I need a haircut. It's getting too long again. The ends are all split, too.” 

“Hmmm…”

“Maybe I should cut it all off? I haven't worn it short in years. I started growing it out during my third year of school."

“It looks good long, but it’s your hair.”

“An inch or two then? Just to get rid of the dead ends and get my bangs out of my eyes.”

“Like I said, it's your hair. Though, leaving it long does have an advantage.”

“It does?”

Shiro stood up and circled the table. Lightly grabbing his ponytail, he tugged his head backward. “It gives me something to hold on to.”

“O-Oh.”

Shiro laughed and bent over to give him a kiss before gently tugging him out of his chair and toward the bedroom.

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Kou pushed aside his plate with a look of contemplation. “Hey, Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“I was… uh… watching… porn one night.”

“Really? You don’t watch porn.”

“I was curious how… everything worked, but I still don't understand something.” 

Shiro raised a brow before taking a drink. 

“Why did it have a creampie tag?”

Shiro sputtered, doing the most perfect spit take Kou had ever seen. It was a shame it wasn't recorded. It morphed into his rich laughter, slightly muffled by the napkin he grabbed to wipe his mouth.

“Why are you laughing?”

Shiro was staring at him with a wild sheen to his eyes. “You took the mandatory blood and urine tests two weeks ago, right?”

“Yea. Why?”

“Any issues?” 

Kou shook his head, wondering why Shiro was bringing them up. “No.”

Shiro stood from his chair, the beginnings of a smirk pulling at his lips, and slowly walked around the table toward Kou, one finger lightly trailing over the wood. “Class is now in session.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“What are you doing?”

Kou spun around, hands full of crumpled ink drenched paper. “It jammed ag... “ Shiro burst into laughter. “What?”

“I’m the one from Melanesian descent. Not you.”

“Huh?”

Shiro smirked as he walked over and poked him in the forehead. “You’ve got a little something right here.” His finger came away streaked with cyan. “And a very lopsided mustache.”

“Dammit. I _hate_ my printer.”

“Hmmm…” Shiro looked at the paper in his hands. “How soon will that dry?”

“A few minutes. Why?”

“Then, I’ll just have to work fast. Let me show you how the paint is really applied.”

***********

“Why did you flinch earlier?”

“When?”

“When that guy called you Furakawa-sama. See. You just did it again.”

“It's not a very fun story.”

“You can tell me.”

Shiro sighed and sat up against the headboard. “After we moved to Japan, mom finally married after a _very_ short courtship.

His surname was Furakawa. He added me to his family registry to make her happy. That union gave me my two half-brothers. 

His ancestors… They would have been my step-great-great-grandparents. They were disheartened in the American Dream after being detained during World War II in the internment camps. Instead of shirking their heritage like many did, they grew even more prideful. Returning to Japan, they passed their egoism to their children while condemning the U.S. military presence after the war every chance they could. It went so on down the line until my stepfather.

No foreign foods. No foreign media. No foreign clothes. No foreign _anything_ was allowed in the house.

He convinced my mom not to sell any of her kimono to non-Japanese because they were traditional clothing. He spewed venom at every act he deemed as cultural appropriation that he saw. Like foreigners using chopsticks. Even karaoke videos could set him off. An entire family of xenophobic _bigots.”_ He spit the last word between clenched teeth.

“He married my mom not knowing she was half Australian until after the wedding. She looks Japanese, so he was able to overlook it.

But, me… He _despised_ me. Every chance he could, he made my life miserable. Pulled my hair, name-calling, locking me up while she was away, and such.”

“Shiro… How could she…?”

“I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen because he treated my half-brothers like little princes. He was careful to never leave a mark or scratch on me. I don't think she wanted to see it.

Except he had an even darker side. Mom didn't know he was yakuza. He tricked me into becoming a runner for them. He sold the drugs out the back door of her store right under her nose. 

Even at a young age, I knew I didn't like girls. When he figured out I was more than likely gay… he lost it. That was the last straw.

We didn't learn until after he died that he tried to have me killed. Rigged my jobs. Spread lies. Set me up to take the blame for his ‘mistakes,’ but they knew what he was trying to do. They knew of his extreme prejudices. One of the people who had a protection order on me was Asami-sama. I never knew why until later. His bisexuality more than likely saved my life. 

He faced Asami-sama’s wrath anyway, but it wasn't for harming me. He burned alive that night with the others as Asami gained his revenge, leaving my mom a widow with an almost 13 year old, a one year old, and a baby that could counted in days much less weeks.”

“Good riddance.”

“His family shunned her right after the ceremony all because of me. She was stunned at the slurs flung in our direction that day. Even my half-brothers weren't spared their verbal diarrhea. Her eyes were finally opened. 

An anonymous client ordered several custom kimono right after and gave her a generous bonus that kept her afloat. Then his whole family lost everything and fell into ruin. They were begging money from _her._ I believe it was Asami-sama, but he won't admit to it even now.”

“Pfft. I hope she refused.”

“With _gusto.”_

“Good.”

“So, you see why I understand Takaba-sama hating being called that. I despise mine, too. But, it is what it is. I can't call him Akihito-san in front of others. It would undermine his authority and put him at greater risk.”

Kou rolled to his back and tilted his head back to look up at Shiro, “Well… You know, you might be calling him Asami-sama soon.”

Shiro laughed. “True. If he can every get up the nerve to ask him. Who knew Asami-sama was such a chicken at proposing?”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Kou gasped in shock as he was yanked into the closet by the genkan, tripping over coats and scarves scattered on the floor before being pressed back into the wooden door.

“Until Asami-sama arrived, it looked like she was trying her best to figure out a way into your pants. And you were flirting _back.”_

“Jealous? She could have noticed _you.”_

“What do you think? Do you know how hard it was for me not to cross the room…” Shiro leaned into his ear. “And show everyone just who makes you cry out in bed?”

Gentle teeth nipped his neck, careful not to leave a mark. “Shi-ro.”

He leaned away with a look of disgust mixed with amusement. “Not to mention not punching your now former boss in the face. He's lucky. I saw a flash or two of Bakeneko-sama.”

“So did I.”

“I can’t wait until everyone leaves and I get you under me…on top of me…in me. Don’t really care how as long as your squirming and begging. Start this new year with a ‘bang.’

Kou laughed. “You did not just say that.”

Shiro grinned in the dim light. “Happy New Year, Kou.”

“Happy New Year, Shiro.”

***********

“Hey. The door's blocked.”

“What?” Shiro tried to turn the knob.

It swung open to reveal a smirking Hayashida. “Really. You two… I swear you’re as bad as Asami-sama and Takaba-sama. If you don’t want them finding out, be a _little_ more discreet.”

Kou blushed crimson.

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“You’re freezing.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I can hear your teeth chattering.”

“I didn’t mean to forget my scarf and hat. I was in a hurry.”

“We’ll find a store and get you a new set. But first, come here.”

“Why?”

Shiro wiggled his fingers in the air, leering at him. “So I can warm you up."


	15. I Need You to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is missing, but Asami isn't the only man on a mission.

“I can't believe I'm getting _paid_ to do this. And a luxury car to do it in.”

“Please don't wreck it. You suck at driving.”

“I do _not.”_

 _“Yes,_ you do.”

Kou blew a raspberry at the screen. Shiro chuckled over the bluetooth system in the car. “Are you bored?”

“I can tell you what he's probably having for dinner.”

“You got that close? Please tell me you're armed.”

“Hasn't noticed me yet and I've been following him for two days. I have your Glock, by the way, if you go looking for it later.”

“Good. Any set schedule yet?”

“Only constant so far is stopping at the coffee shop at the end of his street. Vanilla bean Frappuccino with two espresso shots and caramel sauce. It actually looked _really_ good. I may get one myself to try. Let's see if he goes to the gym like he did yesterday.”

“He's pushing his luck with Bakeneko-sama.”

“No kidding. For a psychiatrist, he's pretty dumb.”

“And delusional.”

“True.”

“I'll see you later after you report to Bakeneko-sama.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“What the…” Kou stopped short in the genkan and stared at Shiro's darkened skin tone. His blackened hair. His aqua eyes turned brown by contact lenses.

“It washes out… eventually. I meant to text you not to come over today. I'm undercover for Bakeneko-sama. We're keeping an eye on Sion.”

“Why?”

“Someone has a mark out on Asami-sama.”

“What?!”

“Takaba-sama heard them making the deal. We have the liaison secured at the warehouse for Bakeneko-sama later tonight. I can't stay long. He's… miffed, to put it mildly, at Asami-sama for dismissing him, so we're going to hole up in a hotel. Bakeneko-sama activated the hidden rule.”

“Oh. The ‘ _my will is absolute law to protect Asami-san_ ’ one?”

“Right. I have a surprise for you before I have to leave.”

“You do?”

“Let me get it.”

***********

The bow moved back and forth. Nimble fingers moved up and down tightened strings. 

Kou swayed with his eyes closed, entranced.

Shiro filled the apartment with sound as he masterfully played the violin under his chin until the song came to an end.

“That was beautiful. I didn't know you played."

“Almost my whole life. I've never played one this amazing before, though. It’s not a Stradivarius, but _damn._ And, I get to _keep_ it.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Bakeneko-sama says it's mine.”

“Will you play another one? Please.”

“As you wish.”

The music swelled again, casting its spell over them both.

 **~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Having fun?” Shiro pinned him against the sink, meeting his eyes in the bathroom mirror.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to laugh when my fingers got stuck in the bowling ball.” He pouted.

“That was hilarious and you know it. So was pinning you to the wall during the last laser tag match. I got that idea from Asami-sama after he ambushed Takaba-sama. I could deal without that girl ogling you, though.”

“What girl?”

“You haven't noticed?”

“Was I supposed to?”

“Good answer.” He bent to press a kiss against his neck. “I don't think Takaba-sama will be staying at your place now. Come over tonight. I’ve missed you this week.”

“Okay. I talked to Asami-san."

"I saw. Bakeneko-sama was scaring off that crazy shrink. What did you talk about?"

"I may or may not have told him to propose already, and that Aki will say yes."

Shiro laughed. "Suoh-sama says he's constantly checking that it's still in his pocket. He's driving him and Kirishima-sama bonkers with his proposal ideas. Kirishima-sama had to sternly put his foot down on a few of them."

Kou grinned back at Shiro in the mirror as he dried his hands. "What were they?"

"I'll tell you later. They're doozies. The whole dojo was cracking up when Suoh-sama told us."

"Oh, now I really need to know."

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

He wasn’t expecting the knock on his door. He definitely wasn’t expecting the person on the other side of it.

“Suoh-san, how can I help you?”

“May I come in?” Suoh uncharacteristically fidgeted from foot to foot.

“Sure.” Kou stepped back and watched as Suoh had to duck to enter. “Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?”

The couch creaked in protest as Suoh sat down. “No, but thank you.” Suoh tugged uneasily at his tie and wouldn't meet Kou's eyes. 

He felt immediate dread. His stomach turned nauseous. His voice cracked as he spoke, “What happened?”

“There was an attack in broad daylight. Akihito-san is missing. As well as Hayashida… and Shiro.”

Kou's knees collapsed and his vision blurred as a small cry escaped.

Suoh's large palm settled on his shoulder. A gentle squeeze before a quiet, “Be… Be prepared for the worst, Kou-san.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“I’m going with you!”

Asami didn’t flinch as Kou slammed his hands on the desk. Face impassive, “No.”

“Why not?”

“We have no idea what we're facing.” A slight lowering of Asami's brow gave away his worry and anger. “Or where they even are and who has them. All we’ve been able to figure out is Baja California, and we're not even sure if _that's_ right.”

“I don’t care. I’m going.”

“If you get hurt, Akihito would never forgive me.”

“He's one of my best friends! And Shiro… Shiro… I was his _partner_ for months until Suoh-san officially returned to duty. I need to do this. _Please.”_

Asami scrutinized him. “All right. I can’t stop you. Well, I _can,_ but that’s beside the point. I will tell you that it wouldn't be a wise decision. But, I think it's better to keep you where I can see you. We leave in three hours. Suoh, get him outfitted with some gear.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you, Asami-san.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Gunshots sounded from every direction. The smell of burning wood filled their noses as one by one the buildings were set ablaze.

Ogata stopped and pressed a finger to his earpiece. "They found them! They're alive!" Kou sagged in relief. "Orders still stand with one addition. Release the horses to the pastures for their safety."

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Hey, you.” Kou leaned in the doorway, grinning when Shiro was the one to jump in surprise for once. “Nice beard.”

“What are you doing here?” Shiro rubbed at the hair on his face.

“I came with everyone else obviously.”

“You… were you a part of that?”

“And if I was?”

“Kou, that was dangerous! Did you… Did you…”

“Two, and I don’t regret it. At all.”

Shiro stared in shock as he crossed the room and sat on the hospital bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. I'm still a little dehydrated, hence the drip, but they reset my hip and shoulder. X-rays didn’t show any breakage. Asami-sama will probably order physical therapy just to be sure, but not for long. I’ll have a few new scars on my back.”

“Shiro…”

“They…weren't as rough with us as they were Takaba-sama. They used us to make him cooperate. I’m… honestly surprised they left Hayashida and me… alive. They didn’t need us.”

Kou smoothed down the sheet across Shiro's legs. “I'm glad they did.”

“How is Takaba-sama?”

 _“Akihito_ is still being monitored and pumped full of antibiotics, fluids, and some other medicines for septic shock. They stitched up his back earlier while he was unconscious. He's awake now, though, and already griping about wanting to leave. He _hates_ hospitals.”

Shiro chuckled in relief. “I know that very well already.”

Kou smiled. “I guess you do.”

Shiro grabbed his hand and looked at his palm. Touched it gently. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Your hands aren’t clean anymore.”

“Hey. Look at me. I. Don't. Care.”

“Kou…”

“No. It was my decision. I came here. I did what I had to.”

“To save Akihito.”

“You…” Climbing on the bed, he grabbed a wide-eyed gaping Shiro by the front of his hospital gown and shook him. 

“Ow! Kou, my stitches!”

“You _idiot!_ Yes, Akihito, but more importantly to me… was you. I saw that video… I didn't know what to do. You were just hanging there. I thought you were _dead!_ You weren't moving. Asami-san _drugged_ me to calm me down. 

When I came to my senses, I thought you were _gone!_ Do you understand?! Akihito had a chance for Asami-san to come back after the accident, and he did! But, you! There wasn't one.

That printer I hate… is finally in pieces. There's a big hole in my wall where I threw it. I was angry. But, not at who you think.

I was mad at myself. I realized something, and I needed you to know. But, I thought it was too late. 

When Akihito mentioned you in the next message, Asami-san immediately called me after viewing it to let me know you were alive. I fainted and hit my head on my desk. I woke up to Aoyama-sensei and Ogata carrying me to bed and a mild concussion. 

I know that at any given moment on any day while you’re with Aki, you could sacrifice your life to save his. I can't keep this in… anymore. I need you to know…

So I came here to help get you back. Not Akihito. That was Asami-san’s mission. _You_ were mine.”

Shiro stared at him. His voice shook, “What is it I need to know, Kou?”

He released the gown and sat back on Shiro's thighs. “That… I need to… You need… I love you.”

Warm hands lifted slowly to wipe away the tears he didn't realize had started at some point with the hiccups and trembling during his confession. “Shhh. Kou, babe, I know. I know now.”

"I thought I lost you."

Shiro pulled him closer until their foreheads touched. His blue eyes misty, “I'm right here. Just so _you_ know… I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * How did Asami not realize? - He was too focused on finding Akihito at the time.
> 
> ** What kinds of crazy proposals could Asami think up?


	16. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou has an unexpected conversation with Asami, plus more shorter scenes between Kou and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This was actually a lot shorter. The scene hit me out of the blue. Neph sent me some amazing additions (thank you!) and tadah! More for you all. ^_^
> 
> ** **Caution!** Homophobic language ahead.

Kou knocked quietly on the doorframe. “Asami-san?”

“Come in and close the door.”

Asami sat next to Akihito’s bed. He wondered If the man had even slept in the last few days. He looked exhausted and uncomfortable in the reclining chair.

“You wanted to see me.”

“No need to be quiet. He's sedated.” Asami pulled the covers higher over Akihito's bandaged back.

“Oh. Why?”

Asami's usual walls were down, as Kou saw him wince and briefly squeeze his eyes closed. “He started thrashing in his sleep. They were worried he'd tear his stitches, or pull out his IVs.”

Kou looked at Akihito. “He’s always had pretty realistic dreams.”

“You… must despise me.”

Kou's head snapped back to Asami, jaw dropping in surprise. “Why would I…”

“Because this keeps happening. Because of me, he keeps getting hurt over and over and _over._ Fei Long. Yuri. Sudoh. Sakazaki. Aaron. His own father. Now _this.”_ Asami gestured to Akihito's back. “And don't forget what _I_ did to him.”

Kou was stunned.

“I should have just let him go.” 

“Wha… No. _No._ You can't be thinking of... You have a damn _ring_ in your pocket!”

Asami took a deep breath. “And if I am?”

“He made his choice. You know Aki. If he wanted out, he would already be _gone,_ and you'd probably be in _prison_ right now. He chose you over flesh and blood!”

“And he never should have had to _make_ that decision.”

“Because his father forced it. You were trying to protect him and his mom. Yes, I _would_ have hated you if you hadn't pulled out every stop and bulldozed every roadblock to get to Aki. Every time.”

“And someday I may be too late. I've already _lived_ it once when I lost my wife and child.”

“And I get that. But you weren't even half as powerful as you are now. You didn't have Bakeneko lurking in the shadows scaring the absolute shit out of people.”

“That won't stop a sniper's bullet.”

“Breaking up with him won't stop it either.”

“Not if I made it look like he wasn't important anymore.”

……. “What?”

“I would disappear from his life. You would be paid to discreetly watch over him. I’d ask Bakeneko, but I haven't heard from him in weeks.”

“You know good and damn well that someone would call your bluff. Would you really be able to _not_ come to his rescue if he needed you?”

Asami looked pained. “It would be for…”

“His own good?”

“Yes.”

Kou saw red immediately. _“Fuck. You.”_

Asami startled at the venomous hiss, his eyes widening.

“He gave you a second chance after your absolute screw up. He didn't have to do that. Some would say he _shouldn't_ have! At the time, I thought he was a complete moron for going back to you. Then I heard the full story from Shiro. Even _I_ would have fallen for that fucker's plan, and I've known Aki almost my whole life.”

“That doesn't change the fact…”

Kou cut him off, taking one step closer to Asami. “Look at all that Aki has done for you! All of it from beginning to now. 

He kept Sion from crashing. Your dream. Your accomplishments. Your legacy. Anyone that tried to get in his way, he brought down hard, or Bakeneko did. He kept at it no matter what was fucking thrown at him because _you_ matter to him. He could have run to your side from the very first, but instead he went to Sion to save it. For you! He made sure Kirishima-san and Suoh-san were protected because they matter to you. Every damn minute of stress and struggle. Every fucking minute behind that desk was for _you._

He stood by you while you recovered afterwards. And let me tell you, you were _not_ fun to be around. He could have walked away then, but he didn't. He never stopped. His every breathing moment was for you.”

They stared at each other in the deafening silence. The gentle hum of the blood pressure cuff activating.

Kou sighed and shifted his gaze to his feet. “Isn't what you two have worth the risk? If you did break up, what if in a week, a month down the road, someone gets him, or he does something stupid during one of his assignments and breaks his neck? Would you be able to not regret that lost time?

Would you be able to shatter your own heart? Do you really want to shatter his? It will. Irreparably.

You weren't 'there' of course," he continued with a wry twist of his lips, "but I can't ever remember seeing him in such anguish over the thought of never seeing or being with just one person ever again." He looked up at Asami, eyes glossy with tears, and softly whispered, "You're his heart and soul, the very fiber of his being. You are his everything."

He sighed heavily and then sniffled, wiping discretely at his nose. "That’s the kind of love and devotion the rest of us can only dream of ever finding in our lifetimes." He stared blankly into space for a moment before saying even more quietly, "You don't know how blessed you are. How goddamn lucky you are. 

You need to think this through, Asami-san. Really think if this is worth giving up. Because _if_ you don't, then you _have_ given me a reason to hate you.”

Kou turned around and walked to the door. Opening it, he glanced over his shoulder. Asami held his hand open, staring at what lay in his palm before closing his fist around it. He slumped forward and rested his forehead on his closed fingers. Turning back, Kou quietly shut the door behind him. 

He dodged carts and people. Someone yelled at him to slow down, but he didn't listen. Around the corner and down the hall. He didn't knock.

“Just co… Kou?” He climbed on the bed and buried his face into Shiro’s neck, gripping the hospital gown between his fingers. Shiro wrapped an arm around him as the other hand shifted to his hair. “Babe, what's wrong? What happened? Talk to me.”

***********

“They'll be okay, Kou. You'll see.”

“I hope so.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Stop! _St-aahp_! It tickles! Shiro!” Kou swatted at him where he was rubbing facial hair against his stomach where his shirt had scrunched up.

“Hmm… Should I shave it completely off?” Shiro leaned up to rub at his chin. 

“Hell no! It’s hot as fuck on you. I swear that clerk passed out when you walked out of the dressing room in those jeans and that shirt.” 

Suoh had to politely disburse a crowd several times during their shopping adventure. One poor girl had tripped while doing a double-take on Asami, gawked at Fei Long, and then almost slammed into a utility pole when she saw Shiro bringing up the rear. Her poor latte never stood a chance. 

“Ha ha.”

“You got a whistle out of _Aki_ and a very thorough looking over from Kirishima-san _and_ Asami-san!”

“Yea right.”

“I’m not kidding. You should have let Asami-san buy them for you.”

“They were too tight. Clothing sizes in the US are weird. I need to be able to move freely.”

“Damn. You looked amazing and if Aki and Asami-san hadn't been there, I would have jumped your ass. Never thought I’d get to shop on Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles. My wallet is screaming at me right now.”

Shiro snorted in amusement and rested his head against Kou's stomach. Kou let his fingers comb through his hair, carefully avoiding the still tender spot where it had been torn from his head during their confinement. 

Content and happy after weeks of turbulence.

Shiro chuckled. “Maybe I'll find something similar in Omotesandō and wear it just for you.”

_Jeez, I can't believe this gorgeous man is all mine._

***********

“I think the itching from healing is worse than the original pain.” Shiro stretched back from his prone position on the bed.

Kou swatted his hand before he could reach. “Stop scratching. You might accidentally pull a stitch. Let me get them covered.”

Kou dabbed antibiotic ointment on the sutures across his back and thighs before applying bandages to prevent any tugging or pulling. “There. All done.” He smoothed his hands up Shiro's back, hearing a small groan.

It had been weeks since they’d been together like this. Completely alone in Shiro's hotel room. The hospital hadn't been private enough, and as soon as he was up on his feet, he had been tasked with guarding Akihito's room. Sometimes it sucked that he was one of only a few Asami completely trusted around his lover.

“That feel good?”

“Mmmhmm.”

An idea entered Kou's mind. Something he’d wanted to try, but he wasn't sure how Shiro would react. 

That one porn video had returned with a vengeance in his mind after seeing Shiro bent over to tie his shoe earlier in the day.

Feeling frisky and curious, he pressed a kiss to the small of Shiro's back.

A smile, but no other reaction.

He placed another one a little lower, followed by a kitten lick.

An arched brow.

Another with a larger swipe of his tongue made his eyes finally open.

“Kou, what are you… Oh. _Oh._ Oh _fuck!”_

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Kou, wake up. Come to bed.”

“Hmmm… Where did you go?”

An expression Kou’s sleep addled brain couldn't identify crossed Shiro's face. It sent a cold shiver down his spine.

“Cleaning up after Mendez and the Tweedle Duo.”

“Oh. Those idiots. Dumber than cane toads.”

Shiro chuckled. “True. Let's go to bed.” He tried to scoop Kou off the couch.

“Nooo.” Kou smacked at him. “You stink like bleach.”

“Do I?”

“Hmhmm. Go take a shower.”

“Okay.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

Kou looked through the peephole before opening the door. “What are you already doing home?” He opened the door wider to let Shiro pass.

“Complications.” 

“Like what?” Kou shut the door before Shiro answered.

“Eight men tried to take out Takaba-sama.” Shiro took off his shoes and dropped his travel bag in the genkan.

“Yikes. Is Aki okay?”

Shiro gave him a small peck on the lips in greeting. “Bakeneko-sama enjoyed a killing spree. Although he called them fish in a barrel.”

“Good for him. He's been cranky lately. Did your cover story work at least?”

“Better than expected, but Hayashida almost gave us away. I need to help him work on his English. It's barely conversational. He called the taxi a boot.”

“A boot? Isn't that a type of shoe?”

“In Australia the boot is the US word for the trunk.”

“The what?”

Shiro laughed. “The back storage of a car, Kou.”

“English is so weird.”

“You're getting better at it, though. You can almost keep pace with Takaba-sama, Asami-sama, or me.”

“Ha. Really?”

“Yes.”

“When Hayashida comes over for dinner on Saturday maybe we should practice with him. Maybe then he’ll finally find a girlfriend. He can impress her with his skills.”

Shiro looked at him, surprised. “I thought you knew he’s asexual.”

“He is?”

“Completely. Like I don’t think he's _ever_ had sex asexual.”

“Huh.”

“It might help him find a new companion, though. His last one was actually demi and tried to push him for sex.”

“That's not right.”

“Not in the slightest. So, I agree. Let's do it. He might complain, but if it helps him in the end, he can deal with it.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Oh. Shiro, look. Crepes.” Kou pointed at the colorfully decorated stall.

“You sure you want to eat more sugar? You just ate two dango skewers.”

“It's a festival. I don't eat like this all the time.”

“Says the person who can eat an entire box of pocky in one sitting.”

“Ha ha. There must be something here you would eat.”

Shiro paused for a minute, “I could go for a dorayaki or monaka.”

“Let's go find you some then.” He leaned closer and whispered, “Consider it energy for later.”

He laughed when Shiro walked just a little bit faster.

***********

Maybe he was sugar drunk. A laziness settled over him as he slumped against Shiro on the bench. The park lights illuminated the fountain still spraying sparkling arcs into the water below.

Shiro passed the bottle of green tea. He unscrewed the top and took a drink. 

Shiro stiffened beside him, before he heard approaching footsteps. “Well, looky what we have here. Two fags enjoying a snuggle in the park. After dark.”

“Disgusting.”

“Should have stayed out of our park.”

“Look at the twink already shaking.”

“What's so good about a man’s ass anyway? Give me tits and pussy any day.”

“Maybe we should borrow his neko and find out.”

One second Shiro was sitting immobile, the next he was vaulting with a snarl over the back of the bench, foot catching one of them under his ear and sending him unconscious to the ground. The loss of his shoulder sent Kou sprawling across the seat before he could even sit up.

“Oh, shit!”

This was a totally different Shiro he had yet to witness. Brutal. Vicious. No holding back unlike their sparring together. It was three against one, but Shiro still made it look effortless.

“Little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects.” Shiro hurled the knife one of them had tried to use, embedding it to the hilt into a nearby tree. Birds squawked and shrieked into wakefulness, startled out of their sleep. “Kou, look out!”

He spun and just barely ducked the fist flying at his head. Instinct Shiro had ingrained into his brain kicked in.

***********

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” He shook out his hand. His middle knuckle was split and bleeding. All five assailants were unconscious or groaning in pain.

“Let me see.” Shiro grabbed his hand and checked it over, running his fingers along the top of his hand and along his fingers. “Nothing seems broken. Come on. Let’s get out of here. The police might be on their way.”

“What if they file a report? You're pretty distinctive.”

“Good point. Give me a second.”

Yanking up one of the semiconscious men by the front of his shirt, Shiro loomed over him and hissed something into his ear. The other nodded rapidly, eyes blown wide in fear before being dropped unceremoniously back to the ground.

Shiro sauntered back and a smile grew in his face. “I guess you can skip practice tomorrow. You did good.”

Looking down and flushing, “Thanks. That was crazy. Watching you… Wow. Just… wow.”

Shiro laughed. “Let's go home and take care of your hand. Then I think a more _thorough_ check for other injuries is in order.” 

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Shiro?” He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the lit living room from the bedroom.”

“I need a drink.” Shiro grabbed one of Kou's beers, cracked the tab, and took a large swallow.

“You? You never drink. What happened?”

“Bakeneko-sama and Asami-sama let _loose_ on that lunatic. That was… _something.”_

“I am so glad I wasn't there.”

“I wasn't supposed to be either. Everyone was mobilized to find Asami-sama. Bakeneko-sama almost called you in, too.”

“I would have helped look. Wait. Did Asami-san know you were there?”

“Yes.”

“And he didn't ‘send’ you back to Aki?”

“The way he looked at Bakeneko-sama… I think he's figured it out.”

“Fucking _finally.”_

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Shiro. Aah!” He tightened his grip in Shiro's hair.

“Shh. Do you want us to get caught?”

He shook his head and bit his lip to try to hold in his whimpers as Shiro thrust into him over and over, sending those sparks of lightening up and down his spine to settle in his groin.

Shiro hissed in his ear. “Shit. Don't tighten… I'm already… about to…” Shifting his weight to one arm, he wrapped his other hand around Kou and matched the pace of his thrusts. “You first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Did Shiro notice? - Yes, he did. He was actually quite embarrassed by all the attention.
> 
> ** Kou occasionally forgets just how vicious Shiro can be. He _is_ one of Asami's men after all. Hence the two seperate scenes where Shiro returns from torturing one of the Tweedles and the park scene.
> 
> *** Imagine all of the following walking down a sidewalk...
> 
> Suoh, Asami, Akihito, Fei Long, Yoh, Kirishima, Aoyama, Hayashida, Ogata, Onada, Takahasi (all five decently attractive in their own right), Kou and Shiro.
> 
> **** Go to Google. Type in Fijian Man. The one in the jean shorts with the tattoo. There's my idea of Shiro, but with blond hair and blue eyes. Fyi: Not entirely safe for work.


	17. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou and Shiro travel to solve a mystery involving Shiro's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still around and kicking. Sorry. I know I haven't posted in a while. 
> 
> To be honest, I've been going through a pretty bad bout of depression. It's dragged me down for weeks. With sheltering-in-place and Covid, plus the BLM protests here where I live, (I support BLM, but BiteSized wouldn't behave if we went to one) I needed to step away from everything. Get my head on straight again. I'm still working myself that way. 
> 
> Then added fandom bs. I've had to back away from several fandoms I enjoyed because they became toxic, or are still that way. Seeing people get threatened and harrassed over _fiction_ just became too much for me to handle. 
> 
> BiteSized has also required a lot of my attention recently.
> 
> All of this hit and dragged me down, which led to a severe case of writer's block. For now, Lost Kitten has been shelved and I'm going to try to write an AU story of _this_ AU (inspired by Neph) as a fun way to restart my brain. I have the outline in my head, I just need the time to sit down to flesh it out.
> 
>  *****Warning!** Homophobic f slur ahead.***

“Shiro, your phone. Caller ID says it’s your mom.”

“Can you answer it for me and tell her I’ll call her back? Dinner is almost done.”

“K.” He swiped the screen. “Hello.”

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Uhh… My name is Kou.”

“Oh, you’re Shiro's boyfriend. This is his mother. I need to speak with him. It's an emergency.”

“Oh. Hold on.” He hurried to Shiro and handed him the phone, taking his place at the stove. “She says it's urgent.”

“Mom?” A few seconds later his eyes widened and he sped-walked for his bedroom. Kou shut off the burners and followed him. “Was anyone hurt?”

Another pause. “I'll be there as soon as I can. See you soon.” He tossed his phone onto the bed and went to his closet to find his duffel bag.

“Shiro?”

Shiro spun around and jammed his fingers into his blond hair as several emotions flew across his face, ranging from panic to sadness. “There's been a fire. The whole store and apartment, factory, and silkworm housing are all gone."

“What? Is everyone okay?”

“My brothers were still gone for the evening. Mom made it down the back staircase. The keepers were able to get out before it even spread.”

“Oh, thank goodness.”

“I need to head back. While I pack, would you look up a ticket for me?”

“Could you ask Asami-san for the helicopter? It'd be faster.”

“Maybe. I'll call in a second.”

“I’ll do it. Go pack for me, too.”

“Why?”

“I’m going too. I'll help.”

“Kou…”

“I’m _going_ and that's final. I'll ask him to let me off work to go.”

“If he says no, pull up ticket availability.”

“Will do.” He turned to find his phone in the living room and found the nickname for Asami's number.

“Asami.”

_Wow that baritone rumbles over the phone._

“Aki wasn’t kidding about you answering like that.”

“Kou-san. This is the first you’ve ever called me.”

“Asami-san, I'm calling for Shiro. He needs a favor. He needs to get back home as soon as possible. His mom's store burned down. May we use your helicopter?”

“I take it you’re going, too.”

“Yes.”

“I'll let Akihito know you’ll be gone for a few days and will replace Shiro with Ogata until his return. It will be readied and waiting for liftoff at the Sion helipad. Keep us posted.”

“We will. Thank you, Asami-san.”

***********

Shiro stopped the rental at the ornate gate. Asami, Kirishima, or both were one step ahead of them and had the car sitting at the tarmac when they arrived. “Shit.”

Dark skeletons and warped metal were all that remained. Several firemen, lit up by their reflective markings, sprayed remaining hot spots in the distance. “It's still smoking.”

“I see mom. Come on.” Shiro unbuckled and exited the car. Kou scrambled to follow. “Mom!”

She wore an elaborate kimono with stunning detail in the hand dyed flowers and birds. Her dark hair was falling out of its styling. She looked exhausted.

“Shiro. You're here.”

“What happened?” He looked around at the devastation. 

“They’re saying the water pump for the dye tanks overheated.”

“That… Even if it _did,_ it wouldn't have set the store on fire, too.”

“So I said as well, but they're not listening.” She noticed him standing behind Shiro. “Oh. You must be Kou. What manners my son has.” She smiled at him before arching a brow in silent admonishment at Shiro.

Kou saw Shiro flinch. “Sorry, mom.”

“Hello, ma'am. I wish it was under better circumstances, but it's nice to meet you.” Kou gave a polite bow.

“Me, too.” She bowed back. “Let's go find those two so we can make introductions.”

***********

Shiro shut the hotel room door and turned with a dark look on his face. “I smelled gas in the mulberry leaf storage.”

“Is any kept in there?”

“No.”

Kou sat on the bed and watched Shiro pace the small area in front of the television stand. “You're thinking arson.”

“The store is too far away from where the fire was said to have started in the factory. The wind doesn’t ever _blow_ in a northwest direction here to send a spark.”

“Isn't that extremely rare?”

“Yes, but they're still being adamant it was the wind. I _know_ they had to have smelled that gas. Something is going on here. Someone has a hold on the fire department. I'm going to find out what. And, more importantly, _who.”_

 _“We're_ going to find out.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“Are you really Shiro's boyfriend?” Tsukiya stared from atop the stone wall.

Kou fidgeted. “Yes, I am.”

“Niko says that's weird and unnatural.”

“Who's Niko?”

“Kosuke's "friend." He says men should only like women. Suke got in an argument with him a few weeks ago about it. He said ‘Love is love.’ and told Niko to shut the fuck up and to fuck off.”

“Really?”

“He's our brother. We know what Shiro does. He's ten times braver than those _asshats_ will ever be. Asami-sama's organization could smash his little crew into smithereens in less than a second. Heck, Shiro could take them all down without breaking a sweat.”

“Niko runs a gang?”

“He thinks he does. He really just a big _bully.”_ Tsukiya tossed a small rock, emphasizing the last word.

“Is Kosuke part of it?”

“Not really. He knows better after what happened to Shiro. He wants to join up with Shiro once he graduates. He's hoping to intern under Kirishima-sama. He's never met him, but he idolizes him.”

Kou laughed. “He is quite brilliant, but Asami-san can run him in circles once he gets started. His boyfriend, Aoyama Toya, is the top doctor in all of Japan. When it comes to anything medical, he's even smarter than both of them.”

“Really?!”

“Really. No joke.”

Tsukiya cracked up laughing. “Is it true that Asami-sama has a male partner my brother keeps watch over daily?”

“He's one of my best friends. It’s how I met Shiro in the first place.”

“That makes sense. Shiro says he used to be a handful.”

“That's Aki. Always getting into trouble.”

“What about you?”

“What?”

“What do you do?”

“Digital design. Sometimes pencil drawings depending on the need for finer detailing.”

“So, to put it simply, you’re an artist.”

“Correct. What about you? I hear you’re taking the NCT this year. What are your plans for the future?”

“Business. I’m going to help mom until she's ready to pass me the reins. Or…was.” He turned to look at the men from the insurance company wandering the grounds.

“It'll be rebuilt, Tsukiya.”

“I hope so.”

“That's a good plan. Maybe you could also intern at Sion.”

Tsukiya brightened. “Under _Asami-sama_!”

They both laughed. “He'd definitely give you experience on how to close a deal and get shit _done.”_

“Right!”

“Suke. Kou.” Shiro walked out of the only fully standing building on the property holding piles of ruined mulberry leaves. “Now the _insurance_ is fighting us. Mom's exhausted. Let's get her dinner and back to the hotel.”

**~K &S~ ~K&S~ ~K&S~**

“I'm glad he met you.”

Kou turned to look at Shiro's mother. “Ma'am?”

“His last relationship… he had to hide what he does. Who he is. Living a double life, the lies, became too stressful and it broke them apart. Finding his guns while looking for evidence of Shiro cheating was the last straw. It's part of what kept him from approaching you.”

“He told me about him. And he showed me the list he wrote out of why being with me wouldn't work, but Hayashida had already shot most of them down. We talked about the rest until he understood I wasn't going to run away.”

“Hayashida… He's a good man. I hope he finds someone soon. He deserves it. So you do understand. With you, he doesn't have to hide. Shiro's world is... It would be so easy to slip into that darkness and never be the same. For so long it was just his brothers and me keeping him afloat. But, you… having stepped briefly into it, can watch for signs we can't see. When he's down, you make him laugh. When the water is starting to get too deep, you pull him out. When he calls, it's all stories about you.”

He focused across the dining hall, feeling his face flush. Shiro smiled and waved at them from his place in line behind Kosuke and Tsukiya before his face turned questioning.

She gave a small laugh at his sudden shyness. “No need to be embarrassed. You love him and he loves you. I'm his mother after all. I can see the signs. Come on. Let's go get breakfast.”

***********

Shiro was on the phone, discussing with Suoh how to pressure the fire department into investigating the blaze without bringing Asami’s or Bakeneko’s own unique brands of persuasion into the mix. That was a last resort.   
  
“Kosuke, are you meeting your friend Niko today?”

The remaining occupants of the table turned to stare at him.

Kosuke fidgeted. “Maybe.”

“Suke, I've told you to stay away from him,” his mother admonished. "Rumors are circulating that they're yakuza now. After what happened to Shiro, I forbid it."

“I know, mom, but I can't help running into him everywhere.”

“Kou-san, why do you want to meet Niko? He's a jerk.” Tsukiya blew across his green tea before taking a sip.

“Just wondering. He might have heard something. You said he runs a small gang. If they are yakuza, maybe we could use that as an advantage.”

“What he _is_ is a homophobic asshole." Kosuke crossed his arms. “He hangs out by the grocery if you really want to talk to him.”

“After breakfast would you show me the way?”

***********

“Kosuke, is that them?”

“Yes.”

“Go back before they see you. If I’m not back in an hour, send Shiro after me.”

“What do you plan to do? Wait… Does Shiro know what you're doing?”

Kou started walking before sending a smile over his shoulder. “Nope.”

“Ah _shit.”_

***********

Tsukiya was right. This group was pathetic. Scrawny and loud. 

_And hopefully gullible._

“Evening, boys.” He walked up and crossed his arms. “Looking for the one called Niko. I have an offer he really can't refuse.”

“Who are _you?”_

“Name's Kou. I've been sent with an offer from _Asami Ryuichi_.”

Several jaws dropped open in shock.

_So they do have yakuza ties._

“I forget your oyabun’s name. Which group do you belong to again?”

“You forgot Harada-sama?”

_Ha! Bakeneko just chewed him up and spit him out last month for almost botching a delivery. Shiro told me the whole thing while laughing his ass off._

“Oh, yes. Bakeneko-sama so enjoyed their last discussion. He takes care of things he deems _below_ his master's notice.”

_That made them squirm. Harada must have torn them a new one._

“You need to tell me something worthwhile boys to get this offer. What's the biggest thing you've done recently?”

“You said we couldn't refuse you, so…”

 _Shit_.

“I said Niko can't refuse. Not the rest of you. _If_ you want in, you have to prove it to me.”

“I guarded that latest shipment to Tokyo!”

_Which you almost screwed up…_

“I was sent around by the boss to those who hadn't paid their protection fee.”

Each said something to try and impress Kou.

“Boys, that's nothing. Try guarding Asami-sama's lover. _Whoo._ Ran me all over Tokyo following his ass.”

“Bah. I forgot Asami-sama’s gay.” Niko spat at the ground.

“Bisexual actually.”

“Who gives a shit.”

“So you refuse then? I'll contact Asami-sama for his next orders. I do hope it's not to shoot you.” He pulled out his phone and pretended to dial. 

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“I'll do it.”

“Good. I hope you like arson. There was a spectacular one just a few days ago nearby. Asami-sama wants you to find whoever did it to help you."

Niko's face turned devilish. Kou's theory began to solidify into fact. "No problem. Count me in."

"There’s a certain shipping company close by that has completely failed at their tasks. He wishes you to bring it down.”

“I'll do it just like Suke's shop.”

Kou forced himself to remain calm and act interested. “Oh really? That was you?”

“Damn right it was. Harada-sama's keeping the dogs off our tails. Fag loving freaks.”

_Bingo! Mah-Jongg! Check and mate! Got ya, asshole._

A fiendish grin stretched his face, but not for what Niko thought. “Expect a call very soon.”

He walked away whistling, grinning wider as he heard the hoots of excitement and high-fiving behind him.

_Unsuspecting dumbasses._

He turned off the open application on his phone and dialed as he continued walking, hoping he was going in the right direction, until he saw Kosuke waiting in the distance.

“Hey, Kou. Is Shiro's family okay?”

“Aki, I need to speak with Bakeneko-sama. Switch if you're alone.”

“The hell?”

“Please.”

“All right. Just a sec.”

A brief pause.

“Kou.”

He winced, not having spoken directly to the second personality for a while. “Bakeneko-sama, I need your assistance. It's Harada.”

Bakeneko's voice went an octave higher in his excitement, “Do I get to make him piss his pants again? Eviscerate him?”

“Quite possibly, but maybe just the pants part.”

“Poo. That idiot needs to finally give me a reason to gut him.”

“I need your influence to make him drop his protection on Niko and his crew.”

“Why?”

***********

He had used the ruse of calling Asami to make sure it was still recording. Shiro was slack-jawed by the end of it.

“Kou, you… That was _dangerous!”_ Shiro threw up his hands. “What if they’d called your bluff? Why didn't you tell me?”

“They know who you are, Shiro. You couldn't go.”

“How did you know?”

“Call it a hunch. He got in an argument with Kosuke. With the new gas law, it took him and his lackeys a while to get enough to start the fires. If it wasn't them, I would have Bakeneko-sama pick an insignificant place to torch.”

Shiro grabbed Kou by the collar and tugged him down into a brief fierce kiss. Laughing lightly, “Sometimes you amaze me, babe.”

***********

Niko walked right into their trap with a smile on his face. “Hello. Harada-sama told me to meet you here.”

“Yes. Slight change of plans.” Kou leaned against the wall by the door after shutting it. “You're not doing the job. We need you for something else.”

“What?”

“Me.” Shiro stepped from the shadows, pulling on a black glove.

“Shiro?! The _fuck?”_

Kou was having too much fun with this. “You inadvertently messed with a member of Sion, and made some homophobic comments. Bakeneko-sama's _pissed.”_

“You can't do this. Harada-sama…”

“Didn’t stand a chance against Bakeneko-sama. You should have heard him blubbering when he called for Shiro's demands.” Kou gave a cheeky grin. “The rest of your crew is being punished as we speak. Expect some jail time. After a hospital stay anyway.”

“You don't even work for Sion.”

Kou smirked. “Wanna bet?” He woke up the tablet perched on a cross brace with the press of a button.

Niko jump backward in fright at the infamous mask, singsong purr, and Cheshire grin. “Hello, Niko.”

He tried to run. He yanked on the door. It wouldn't open. Kosuke and Tsukiya had bolted it from the outside. “Help! Let me out!”

Panicking, he lunged at Kou, whose gloved fist met his jaw before a kick sent him stumbling backward toward Shiro.

Bakeneko cackled.

Shiro's expression couldn't be described, but it sent a shiver of fear and desire through Kou as he watched muscles ripple in preparation to strike. 

Someone had hurt Shiro's family.

He saw the darkness. Acknowledged it. Accepted it. Any and all remorse for what he was about to do vanished into thin air along with his fear.

He stepped willingly into the shadows with Shiro as Niko dropped to his knees, begging and pleading. 

Shiro would give no quarter and neither would Kou.

They waited for their command.

It came after another cackle. “I made popcorn. Shiro, Kou, cause some chaos for me.”

Grinning at each other, “With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are well. Be safe. Next Finder chapter will be out next month, and we'll see how Asami makes it out of this predicament. Neph and I discussed some theories. I think it's time for a BAMF Akihito. What about you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, nephthyslaments, for beta reading!


End file.
